My Very Pregnant Neighbor
by Lovely Black Butterfly
Summary: A conception from Twi-fic Plot Bunny Farm. Carlisle received a very unexpected knock on his door, just as he's about to sit down for dinner. AU/AH. Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, Guys, it's me again. I know you guys are tired of me starting new fics and not finishing them. I promise, eventually I will complete some if not all of them.**

**This is a bunny form Facebooks, Twi-fic Plot Bunny Farm. I know the owner of this plot bunny conceived it as an ExB ship. But it called to me. I promise, this fic will be completed in 4 or 5 Chapters, preferably by the beginning of the week, so expect rapid updates.**

**The usual disclaimers. I do not own Twilight or it's characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer. Any OC's will be mine, the plot belongs to Angel McCarty. Sorry I couldn't follow your conception.**

* * *

**CARLISLE POV**

I had just gotten off from my first round as a resident at John Hopkins Hospital. Since moving to the United States to attend medical school, I've visited a few English pubs that served a proper English Breakfast, but some key elements were missing.

On My Mum and Dad's first trip to visit me last month, Mum was able to bring a care package of black pudding, bangers, and Irish bacon. Stopping off at the market on my way home, I picked up the produce, tomatoes, mushrooms, a can of Heinz beans and sourdough bread. Yes, today I was going to make what us Brit's call an English Fry-up.

I admit I got a little overly enthusiastic when making my fare, and made a more than generous amount of food. Just as I was about to sit down to savor the first bite, there was a knock on the door of my flat.

Who in the world could that be? I thought to myself as I walked to the door. I opened the door to find the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen. She had a full heart-shaped face with the biggest brown eyes, looking at me shyly through locks of chocolate brown hair. The lights from the hallway shone at the right angle where you could see highlights of red and even flecks of gold. I was stunned speechless for a moment as I continued to scan down her body. I must have appeared shocked when I saw a small plate in her hand that rested atop her belly. She must have been about seven or eight months pregnant. But her voice brought me out of my shock.

"I'm sorry to have bothered you," came a tiny, angelic, but, apologetic voice before her shoulders slumped and turned to walk away

"No—no, please forgive my rudeness, how can I help you?" A blush suddenly appeared on her cheeks and she bit the corner of her full bottom lip as she looked up at me through long lashes that fluttered like butterflies.

"I—I, oh geez, this is so embarrassing, but I smelled your food, and—and my little bean and I couldn't resist any longer. I was wondering umm, may I have some of your food?"

"Umm sure, please come in. I made more than enough." I told her. The smile that spread across her face was brighter than a million-watt bulb. I held the door open and she waddled into my flat.

She looked around cautiously before asking, "Your wife won't mind, will she?"

"No, Miss…"

"Bella, well Isabella, but my friends call me Bella," she said.

"Well, Bella, I'm Carlisle and I'm not married,"

"Oh, my you're British. Your accent is delightful," she said with a little giggle. "Whatever it is your cooking smells wonderful. What is it?"

"Well, it's what we call an English Fry-up," I told her.

"Oh, Gosh. I knew it smelled familiar. I've had it before when I visited London last year," she told me. Now it was my turn to be coy with my questioning.

"With your husband?" I asked.

"Um, no. I—I—I'm not married. It's just me and little bean, here," she said as she ran her hand over her full belly. I continued to peruse her from head to toe. She was so cute. Even down to her swollen ankles in only a pair of bedroom slippers.

"Please come, let's get you off your feet. Come sit I have plenty," I placed a hand on her back and guided her towards my kitchen. I took her plate and begin to fill it with food as she tried to make herself comfortable.

Once I presented her with her meal, she closed her eyes as she inhaled, taken in the smell of her meal.

"This brings back fond memories," she told me. After taking her first bite of the fried bread, an 'mmmm' escaped her lips. I had a bright smile on my face.

She then proceeded to tell me how her mother and she took a trip to London for her twenty-first birthday. What they did, and all the sights. How she and her mother had a few too many pints at a local pub and told by their innkeeper the best way to fight a hangover was to eat a proper English fry-up.

She soon excused herself, and asked if she could use my facilities, of course, I said yes and told her where the bathroom was.

"Thank you, so much. I swear I spend more time in the bathroom than anything. Little Bean seems to think it's cute to kick mommy in the bladder, don't you Little Bean," she said, speaking to the protrusion in her belly, as she carefully sat back in her chair at the table.

"If you don't mind me asking, where is Little Beans father?" I asked, hoping I wasn't being too forward.

"Little Bean doesn't have a father," she nearly snarled. Then suddenly, she burst into tears. She waved her hand as if to wave away the tears.

"I'm sorry," I said as I jumped up and went over to her. I stooped down next to her chair. I reached up and wiped her tears with a napkin.

"No, I'm sorry. Stupid crazy hormones," she said with a guffaw. "One minute I'm so pissed at Edward I want to rip his throat out and the next I'm crying like the stupid girl I am. I thought he loved me, no matter what. We were high school sweethearts. We came to John Hopkins University together. He was in the engineering program and I was studying literature. We were going to get married after college. Then we found out I was pregnant a few months before graduation. He finally proposed. But then, he started spending less and less time at home. He said he was spending more time with his boys before he was going to be tied down with a wife and kid.

"One night, I was at the library late, studying for my finals. He was supposed to pick me up. When I tried calling him, he didn't answer so I had to take a cab home. When I placed the key in the door of our apartment, I heard him yell, "Oh, Shit!" When I finally walked in, he was scrambling to get his clothes on, and there was this strawberry blonde running around our apartment gathering up her clothes. After dragging that bitch out of my house by her hair, I put him out. So now, it's just me and Little Bean," she finished with a sniffle and a pat to her belly.

"May I?" I asked as I hovered my hand over her belly. She nodded her head. I placed my hand on her protruding belly and introduced myself to her Little Bean.

"Hi, there, little one. I'm Carlisle. I'm a doctor. And if you or your mommy need anything, you just lead her to my door, anytime. Whether it's a proper English breakfast or just someone to talk to, I'll be here," I finished looking up at Bella with a wink.

"Thank you so much, Carlisle. I appreciate that. I'm sorry to unload all of that on you, seeing as we just met,"

"Think nothing of it, Bella. And I mean it. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask," I was quickly becoming fond of the pregnant woman that just waddled her way into my life. For whatever reason, my hand lingered on her belly, until I began to feel movement and then there was a little thump where my hand lay. I was embarrassed by the squeal and giggle like a little girl that escaped me, and my face flushed in my embarrassment. To which Bella returned the giggle.

After we finished our dinner, Bella offered to help me clean up. I wouldn't have it. I told her to just relax. She excused herself a few more times for the bathroom, in between me telling her all about myself. After I'd washed and dried her plate. I refilled it with the leftovers from our meal and place foil over it.

"For you and Little Bean, for later," I told her

"Thank you, so much for everything, Carlisle," she said as she tip-toed to place a kiss on my cheek. My heart gave a little flutter. If I ever ran into that Edward Mason, I would beat him to a pulp. He doesn't know what a treasure he had. If I had a girl like Bella, and she was carrying my child, I would treat her like the queen she is.

"Well, I need to be getting home. Little Bean and I have a big day tomorrow. It's my last day at work before I go out on Maternity leave," she told me.

"Oh, Gosh, Bella when are you due?" I asked her.

"In two weeks," she told me.

"Well, my goodness. Is there anything you need? Anything I can do for you?" I asked.

"No, but Thank you, Carlisle, for your generosity," she said as she placed a hand on the small of her back and penguin walked to the door. I followed behind her and opened the door for her.

"Remember, Bella, anything and anytime. If I'm not home, you can leave me a note. Here, let me give you my cell. If you need pickles or Ice cream, or just a friend, call me," she laughed with a little unladylike snort at the end which was the cutest thing I'd ever heard. I watched as she waddled her way back to her flat, which was three doors down from mine.

The next morning, I checked my phone, and there was a text from Bella, thanking me again for the meal. She said she and Bean enjoyed her leftovers about 3:00 am this morning. I smiled at the text and replied with a big smiley face and told her I was glad they enjoyed it.

I was off hospital rotation for the next three days. I was going to catch up on some much-needed sleep, binge watch a few tv shows I'd missed and be an all-around bum for the next three days.

About 4:30 that afternoon, I received a call from Bella asking me if I was at home.

"Yes, sweetie, what do you need?" I asked.

"Well, I just got home from work and the other teachers threw me a surprise baby shower. I have so many things, I was wondering if you could help me get them into my apartment?"

"Sure, just let me grab a shirt, I'll be out in just a moment," I told her before hanging up the phone. I grabbed a college t-shirt and threw it on and went out to the car park. There was Bella, standing next to her small SUV, which was loaded down with balloons and an assortment of boxes and presents, large and small. Again she looked radiant. She was wearing a wrap dress that protruded with her belly, and only a pair of flip-flops on her swollen feet and ankles.

"Oh, you sweet girl, you must be dead on your feet. Here, let's get you inside and put your feet up, and I will take care of all of this," I told her. I helped her into her flat, which was spotlessly well kept. I helped her over to the couch, took off her flip-flops and placed her feet up on a nearby ottoman

"You just sit here and relax, I'll have all of this in, in a jiffy," I told her. She nodded her head.

Once I came back in with an armload of boxes, I asked her where she wanted me to put them.

"Just sit them here next to me. I can go through them, and get the baby clothes ready for the wash, and decide which I will keep, and which I needed to exchange. This is my second baby shower. The first was given by my friends and family a few weeks ago. So there's bound to be duplicates," she told me.

Once I got them all in, I sat next to her and help her sort through the things she received. Who knew so much stuff was needed for such a small being to come into the world. There were boxes of disposable diapers, bottles, pacifiers. Stuffed animals, galore. There were things I'd never even seen before.

"What's this?" I asked as I held up a box

"It's called a Diaper Genie. This will make the third one of those I've received. But I think I will keep them all. It's for after you change the diaper. You dispose of it in there instead of throwing it in the trash. So there's no smell. I'll put one in the nursery, one in my room and the other in the bathroom," she told me.

"Hmm, interesting," I said out loud, but more to myself. As she began to place the little outfits for Bean over her belly, thoughts of what it would be like to have the mother of my child, sitting here doing that very thing. How very proud my mother and father would be with a girl like Bella to give them a grandchild.

I got up and sat in front of the ottoman and began to massage her swollen feet and ankles. I didn't know what else to do for her. I knew she needed to stay off her feet for the next couple of weeks. I even had thoughts of taking her blood pressure, just to make sure she wasn't suffering from preeclampsia. Her eyes hooded and a moan escaped her lips._ God that was sexy! Is it wrong to be lusting after this pregnant woman?_

"So, I have a question. Why aren't you married? Or do you have a girlfriend?" She asked. I smiled at her curiosity. I just hunched my shoulders and continued massaging her feet.

"I guess I just haven't found the right girl. And no, I go on casual dates, but no one serious. My schedule is far too busy for that,"

"Well, I think you're just not looking hard enough. A handsome man like yourself, caring, smart and can cook. And a doctor to boot. I'd snatch you up in a heartbeat," she said the last part so low under her breath I almost missed it. I quirked an eyebrow at her, but she ignored me as if she hadn't said anything.

While I was helping her put her things in neat piles; wash, keep, exchange, there was a knock on the door. She let out a huff, before checking the time on her phone.

"Go away, Edward. Still not interested in anything you have to say," she called out loudly.

"Please, Bella. You can't push me away forever. We have a baby together, for Christ's sake," came a male voice from the other side of the door of her small flat.

"You should have thought of that before you stuck your shwong into Tanya. Look, Edward. I'm tired of this and I'm tired of you. Coming here every evening begging me back. I don't want you, and we don't need you," Bella bellowed towards the door.

"Bella, please love. I'm sorry. Please take me back. I want to be with you and our baby," I almost felt bad for the poor bloke. He then started banging on the door. Bella jumped at the loud bang.

"Get away from my door, Edward, or I'm calling the police." She looked like she wanted to cry.

"Would you like me to get rid of him?" I asked her.

"I don't want to cause you trouble," she said with tears in her eyes. I got up from where I was sitting next to her and went to her door. There stood a man, with reddish-bronze hair. It was styled in that messy unkept look. His eyes were cast downward to the floor with both hands bracing the framework of the door. He let out a sigh of relief until he drifted his eyes upward and realized it wasn't Bella that opened the door

"Who are you?" His face took on a shocked look at me standing in his fiancée's flat.

"Doesn't matter who I am. The lady asked you to leave her door before she calls the police. I suggest you heed the warning," I told him.

"Bella, who is this guy?" He tried to push his way into her apartment. Before I knew it, I'd elbowed him in the gut, I had my hand around his throat and was pushing him into the wall in front of her door.

"As he said, it doesn't matter who he is, but if you must know he's my new boyfriend," Bella said, now standing in the doorway of her apartment. I stood a little straighter and closed my hand around his throat a little tighter at her declaration.

"New boyfriend, HA!" the prick had the nerve to guffaw at Bella. "Who would want you after I knocked you up? Look at you. You're fat and bloated and you have cankles. You're lucky I still want you, and only because you're carrying my baby. " I turned to look at Bella, she was full on crying now. She turned and closed the door. I could hear her sobbing on the other side.

"You son-of-a-bitch!" I said before I took the heel of my palm, in an upward motion right into his nose. I plan to be a surgeon, after all, no need to damage the fingers.

"FUCK!," he exclaimed while holding his hand over his nose that was now gushing blood. "I'm calling the police and you'll be hearing from my lawyer. And you tell that bitch, she'll never see my baby. I'm filing for sole custody," He said before racing from the building. After he left, I went back to Bella's door and knocked softly.

"Bella, honey, It's me, Carlisle," I spoke softly into the door. I heard a series of grunts before the door opened. Her face was tear stained. I wrapped her up in my arms as she began to full out cry.

"I never thought he would be so cruel in front of someone else. He usually reserves his cruelness for when we are alone. I'm sorry for dragging you into this mess," she said between sobs and hiccups.

"Sshhh, everything will be okay," I tried to reassure her.

"He's gonna take my baby," she sobbed into my chest.

"Not if I can help it, sweetheart," I said as I walked her back to the couch. I was about to sit down with her before she stopped me.

"Wait, I have to pee," she said before she waddled into her room.

The nerve of that bastard. Insulting the mother of his child, after trying to beg his way back in. If she were my woman… my thought trailed off. I jumped up off the couch. I was now pacing back and forth in front of the couch.

"Carlisle?" Bella said, curiously as she came back into the sitting room. I stopped pacing and looked at her.

"Marry me, Bella."


	2. Chapter 2

**I forgot to mention, any of you Brits out there who wish to correct me on the English Fry-up, Feel free and I will make the changes.**

* * *

**BELLA POV**

From the first time, he opened the door and I looked into his ocean blue eyes, I was a goner. He was so fucking handsome and sexy, standing there in his t-shirt and sweatpants.

Yes, the smell of the food called me and Little Bean there; I'd hoped whoever was cooking would see the pathetic pregnant woman and be kind enough to share. I was sure it had to be a woman, the food smelled so good.

I was beyond delighted when he invited me in but hoped his wife or girlfriend wouldn't be offended. I felt even better when he said it was just him. When I heard his British accent, I wanted to squeal in delight and Little Bean gave a swift kick instantly to tell me to calm down.

_"Mommy's sorry, I will get you some food in just a moment, little man," _ I thought as I rubbed a hand over my belly to soothe the little guy.

I told him the food smelled wonderful and asked what he was cooking.

He told me it was an English fry-up. I knew it smelled familiar and told him I'd had it before when I visited London last year. Then he had to ruin it by asking if I was there with my husband. But I put on a brave face and admitted.

"Um, no. I—I—I'm not married. It's just me and little bean, here," I told him as I continued to soothe Little Bean with a rub over my belly. He seemed delighted in my answer and began to peruse me from head to toe. When his eyes fell on my swollen ankles and feet, I was sure I would see the disgust as I had seen in Edward's eyes on more than one occasion.

But instead, I saw—is that—admiration?

"Please come, let's get you off your feet. Come sit I have plenty," he said as he placed a hand on my back and guided me towards his kitchen. He took my plate, placed it on the table before helping me into the seat. I shifted a little to get comfortable as he took the plate to fill it with food.

As he did this, I thought back on all the times Edward would see me struggle and just look at me as if I were just pathetic. God, how many times had he told me how disgusting I was. I thought men doted on their significant others when they were carrying their child. Here was a man treating me better in just a few moments than my child's father ever had.

When he brought me my plate, I closed my eyes and took in all the smells that lead me here. When I opened my eyes, I could see the joy on Carlisle's face as he watched me.

As we began to eat, I told him about my time with my mother, Renée, in London for my twenty-first birthday. How we got so drunk and had hang-overs and was told to go for a Fry-up.

Then he asked about Little Bean's father.

"Little Bean doesn't have a father," I spat, before bursting into tears.

"I'm sorry," Carlisle said and was stooped in front of me so fast, using a napkin to dry my tears.

"No, I'm sorry. Stupid crazy hormones," I said with a guffaw. "One minute I'm so pissed at Edward I want to rip his throat out and the next I'm crying like the stupid girl I am.

I then proceeded to tell him all about Edward and me. By the time I'd finished, I was a blubbering mess. I was patting my belly when I saw Carlisle's hand hover over mine.

"May I?" he asked. I nodded at him to go ahead.

"Hi, there, little one. I'm Carlisle. I'm a doctor. And if you or your mommy need anything, you just lead her to my door, anytime. Whether it's a proper English breakfast or just someone to talk to, I'll be here." Once he'd finished cooing to my Little Bean, he gave me a wink.

"Thank you so much, Carlisle. I appreciate that. I'm sorry to unload all of that on you, seeing as we just met,"

"Think nothing of it, Bella. And I mean it. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask," _I'm sorry, I couldn't give you a kind father like Carlisle, Little Bean._ I thought as Little Bean seemed to stir at the kind words spoken by this man. He even gave Carlisle a little thump in appreciation, to which Carlisle giggled like a little girl. I giggled when he turned red as a beet from embarrassment.

After we finished our dinner, I offered to help with clean-up. He wouldn't have it. He told me to just relax. I excused myself a few more times for the bathroom, in between him telling me how he was the only child of a member of Parliament. How he couldn't stand politics and didn't want to follow in his father's footsteps in becoming a lawyer. But wanted to become a surgeon like his mother. How he'd longed to live in the States and how he'd come to be here after much persuasion by his mother to his father on his behalf.

After he finished his clean-up he presented me with my plate, filled with leftovers covered in aluminum foil.

"For you and Little Bean, for later," he told me.

"Thank you, so much for everything, Carlisle," I said as I tip-toed to place a kiss on his cheek. My heart gave a little flutter at the contact. God, how I wish this man were mine.

"Well, I need to be getting home. Little Bean and I have a big day tomorrow. It's my last day at work before I go out on Maternity leave.

"Oh, Gosh, Bella when are you due?" it was then I realized I'd never told him that. I guess being a doctor, I assumed he could just tell.

"In two weeks," I told him

"Well, my goodness. Is there anything you need? Anything I can do for you?" He seemed so eager to want to do something and he'd only known me for a couple of hours.

"No, but Thank you, Carlisle, for your generosity," I said as I placed a hand on the small of my back and waddled my way to the door. He followed and quickly opened the door for me.

"Remember, Bella, anything and anytime. If I'm not home, you can leave me a note. Here, let me give you my cell. If you need pickles or Ice cream, or just a friend, call me," I laughed and even gave a very unladylike snort to which I quickly placed my hand over my mouth. I was really embarrassed now. After receiving his number on a sticky note from a pad on the table by the door, I turned and waddled as quickly as Bean would let me back to my apartment.

After placing my food in the fridge, I went and ran a bath. As I soaked in the tub, I thought back over my life to this point.

How I thought my life would be so perfect. How I'd taken care of my ditzy mom after she left my dad. I promised if I ever had children, they would never come from a broken home, and I would do everything in my power to make sure they were looked after by a mother that was their mother; not someone who just wanted to be their best friend.

Renée, however, was my best friend. We did everything together and we had lots of fun. But sometimes, I just needed a mother.

But Renée was more interested in partying than being a mother. I was surprised when she came home with Phil, a professional baseball player she met on one of her many excursions to Vegas. He was only five years older than me and thirteen years younger than Renée. I knew she wanted to spend time with her new husband, so after my sixteenth birthday, I moved back to Forks, Washington to live with my dad, Charlie.

We were as close as an absent father and daughter could be I guess. We hardly talked, but I knew he loved me. At least he was a father when I needed him to be. Even though he didn't hover, I could tell, he was concerned for my well being, and at least he was a good provider, being the Chief of Police in that sleepy little town.

He was best friends with the D.A., Edward Anthony Mason, II. They introduced me to his son, Edward Anthony Mason, III. I thought he was a pretentious, pompous ass when I first met him. And I should have gone with my first impression, but instead, I thought it was a privilege that he took interest in me. Me, shy, plain little Bella.

His Mother, Elizabeth Esmerelda Mason, whom they called Esme and his sister Alice, took pity on me. That should have given me a clue that I would never be good enough for him. They took to dressing me in what they called 'proper ladylike' attire. They thought of me as the poor motherless girl, living with my single father, and thought I needed to be shown what it was like to be a lady. It didn't dissuade them in the least when I explained that I'd live with my mom for the first sixteen years of my life.

Over the next two years, I'd been groomed to be the proper wife to Edward Anthony Mason, III. The senior Edward, even pulled some strings to make sure we both got into the same college.

I'm not sure I even loved Edward at all. I think I just went along with what was expected of me. I knew Edward was seeing other women, but I continued to look the other way. He'd never been so blatant about it until I found him in our home with his whore, a month after he found out I was pregnant with his child.

I initially threw him and his whore out of my house and told him not to come back. But I had to think about my Little Bean. I came up with the nickname after my first ultrasound. Then the doctor told me my baby was about the size of a lima bean, and when I looked at the sonogram picture, that's all I saw.

But when Edward became verbally abusive, my best friend, Rosalie told me not to take that from him. After Graduation, she and her husband Emmett helped me move into my own apartment.

After I'd gotten settled in, it was then Rosalie confided in me. She told me how in high school, she was dating the school football star, Royce King. She thought they were a match made in heaven. She was the head cheerleader.

She told me how at first he was sweet, lavishing her with attention, just like Edward. Then he became verbally abusive. Then he started pressuring her for sex. Then how one day, out of nowhere, he and some of his football buddies cornered her, forced her into a bathroom and gang-raped her.

How for a long time, she thought she deserved it. That if she had just given in to him, he wouldn't have done that to her. How she didn't trust men until she found Emmett.

Could Carlisle be my Emmett? I shook those thoughts away, as I got out of the now cold bathwater. I dried myself off and got ready for bed.

I checked my phone and saw I'd had a few missed calls, a couple of voice messages and a text all from Edward. I listened to the messages and read the text. Asking why I didn't answer the door when he came. That he knew I was home because my car was parked in the lot.

Rosalie told me I should get a restraining order on him. I called my dad, Charlie and asked him what I should do. He said he would talk to the senior Edward and try to put a stop to it. I know my dad cares, but I also know he doesn't want to put a strain on his relationship with the D.A. He told me if it got worse than yes, to go ahead with a restraining order

"Worse, dad? Just how much worse should I let it get? Should I let him hit me?" I was livid with my father.

"Bells, no. I didn't mean that. Just—Just let me talk to Mas first, sweetheart."

"Bye, Charlie," I said before hanging up the phone. I sighed and laid down to get some sleep before Little Bean woke me up to pee.

Like clockwork, about three am, I was up and going to pee. I was hungry again, so I went and heated up my wonderful meal from Carlisle. It was even better the second time. I sent Carlisle a text thanking him again, before going back to sleep.

After graduation, I'd gotten my teaching degree and was certified to teach English and I'm an English teacher at one of the local high schools. After Bean was born, I would think about going back for my Masters so I could teach English Lit at the University level. While I love teaching, public school teaching isn't a good way to make a living. Not if I'm going to care for a little one.

I was so surprised during lunch when they were having a baby shower for me in the teacher's lounge. Rosalie had already thrown me one, even to my dismay when she invited Alice and Esme. I was highly surprised to see Renée there as well.

Alice and Esme just sat there with their noses stuck in the air as the rest of us played silly baby shower games.

"How in the world did you ever get stuck with such snobs," Renée asked me.

"Well, mom. All I can tell you is they don't think that highly of you either."

"Well, Fuck'em," Renée said as she shot them the finger. Rosalie and I looked at each other and burst out laughing. All were quiet as Alice and Esme gave a 'harumph' before collecting their things and leaving. We burst out laughing again as the door slammed.

That scene was met the next day by Edward showing up at my door, demanding to be let in and wanting to know why his mother and sister were treated so rudely. I, of course, didn't let him in and told him to go fuck himself, and his mother and sister could go straight to hell as far as I was concerned.

I then received a call from Charlie demanding that I apologized for my mother's behavior. If he weren't my father, I would have told him to go fuck himself as well. I just told him I would do no such thing. That I couldn't control what Renée did or said. I was her daughter, not her keeper.

So now, after the wonderful baby shower and well wishes from my friends, colleagues, and students, and them helping me take my haul to my car, I was in a dilemma as to how I was going to get all this stuff in the house.

I decided to take Carlisle up on his offer. He did say if I needed anything. I just hoped he was home. I really didn't know anyone else in the building. Besides, I really wanted to see him again. I don't know why I felt such a strong connection with this man. He was just being nice to the pregnant lady, after all.

I was overjoyed, yet surprised when he picked up and said he would be right out. He just needed to put on a t-shirt. I wanted to tell him he could do without the t-shirt. I'd seen his perfectly muscular arms yesterday. I would love to see those perfect pects that were protruding from that t-shirt in the flesh.

Soon, I saw Carlisle come out to the parking lot. Looking even more handsome than yesterday. His hair not as neatly combed but hanging carelessly. It gave him a more boyish look that I fell in love with. I smiled brightly as his eyes widened upon seeing me. He gave me a brief hug, before helping me inside my apartment, helping me to the couch and putting my feet up after taking off my flip-flops. God knows, they are the only things I can put on my feet nowadays.

He then quickly went out and was back with an armload of gifts. I saw how the muscles in his arms and back flexed as he put the packages down.

After he finished with all the bundles, he sat down next to me and helped me sort through my haul. I could tell he was confused by some of the things he was seeing. He picked up a couple of boxes and read them carefully.

I giggled when he blushed at seeing the breast pads and breast pump. He looked adorable when he scrunched up his face and asked what the Diaper Genie was for.

As I placed some of the little outfits and onesies over my belly, that look of admiration came over his face again. He then sat down in front of the ottoman and began to rub my feet. _Okay is it too soon to want to jump his bone right here and now?_

"So, I have a question. Why aren't you married? Or do you have a girlfriend?" I just had to ask. He just smiled, shrugged his shoulders and continued massaging my feet

"I guess I just haven't found the right girl. And no, I go on casual dates, but no one serious. My schedule is far too busy for that." He peered up at me through his incredibly long eyelashes. _Gosh, they were long for a guy. But then again, he was sort of beautiful._

"Well, I think you're just not looking hard enough. A handsome man like yourself, caring, smart and can cook. And a doctor to boot." _I'd snatch you up in a heartbeat._ I didn't even realize I'd said that aloud until he quirked an eyebrow at me. I decided to ignore it and continued to fiddle with the baby clothes.

He then started helping me put things in neat piles; wash, keep, exchange, when the dreaded knock on the door came. I was so hoping he would give it up already and my dad had spoken to his dad. I sighed, picked up my phone and looked at the time. Yep, right on schedule.

"Go away, Edward. Still not interested in anything you have to say," I called out loudly before giving Carlisle and apologetic look.

"Please, Bella. You can't push me away forever. We have a baby together, for Christ's sake." I closed my eyes, trying to hold back my tears. My baby deserved to have a father, but at what cost.

"You should have thought of that before you stuck your shwong into Tanya. Look, Edward. I'm tired of this and I'm tired of you. Coming here every evening begging me back. I don't want you, and we don't need you."

"Bella, please love. I'm sorry. Please take me back. I want to be with you and our baby," he sounded so sad, I almost felt sorry for him. Until there was a loud bang on the door. I jumped at the sound. I was scared now.

"Get away from my door, Edward, or I'm calling the police," I said as my voice trembled. I was now fighting back the tears.

"Would you like me to get rid of him?" Carlisle asked. I was so glad he was here. I don't know what I would do if things got out of hand, but I hated to put him in the middle of this.

"I don't want to cause you trouble," my mouth said, but I know my eyes were pleading to him, yes.

"Who are you?" I heard Edward's shocked voice come from the doorway.

"Doesn't matter who I am. The lady asked you to leave her door before she calls the police. I suggest you heed the warning," Carlisle told him.

"Bella, who is this guy?" I heard a scuffle at the door, followed by a grunt and a slam. I decided I'd better go and make sure Edward hadn't hurt Carlisle. I struggled up off the couch, but to my surprise and amusement, Edward was held against the opposite wall from my apartment by Carlisle with a hand to his throat.

"As he said, it doesn't matter who he is, but if you must know he's my new boyfriend," _Jesus, I can't believe I just said that!_

"New boyfriend, HA!" the prick had the nerve to guffaw. "Who would want you after I knocked you up? Look at you. You're fat and bloated and you have cankles. You're lucky I still want you, and only because you're carrying my baby." Carlisle turned to look at me. I was sure he was now seeing the same thing Edward saw. I didn't want to see that look on his face. So I closed the door. I braced myself on the other side of the door and cried.

"You son-of-a-bitch!" I heard Carlisle exclaim. I then heard more scuffling, but I couldn't bear to look.

"FUCK!," I heard Edward exclaim. "I'm calling the police and you'll be hearing from my lawyer. And you tell that bitch, she'll never see my baby. I'm filing for sole custody," What had I done. He's going to take my baby. I slid down the door, which wasn't an easy feat. But my legs wouldn't hold me up any longer. Then there was a soft knock at the door.

"Bella, honey, It's me, Carlisle," he spoke softly into the door. I felt like a roly-poly, trying to get my fat ass off the floor. Finally, I was up and opened the door. Carlisle opened his arms and brought me into his chest.

"I never thought he would be so cruel in front of someone else. Usually, he reserves his cruelness for when we are alone. I'm sorry for dragging you into this mess," I said between sobs and hiccups.

"Sshhh, everything will be okay." I know he was trying to be reassuring, but all I could think was:

"He's gonna take my baby," I sobbed louder into his chest.

"Not if I can help it, sweetheart," He said as he urged me to walk back with him to the couch. Before I sat, I needed to use the bathroom. Not only to pee, but I was a snotty mess.

"Wait, I have to pee," I said as I waddled my way to the bathroom.

What was I going to do? I shouldn't have told Edward Carlisle was my boyfriend. I can't afford to fight him. His father is the district attorney for God's sake. After using the bathroom and cleaning up my now tear-stained, blotchy face, I went back out to find Carlisle pacing back and forth in front of the couch.

"Carlisle?" I said, furrowing my eyebrows

"Marry me, Bella."


	3. Chapter 3

**CARLISLE POV**

I tugged on my hair, even as the words were coming out of my mouth. I couldn't believe I said them. But even as I tried to pull some sense into my now scattered brain, I knew I meant them. I wanted to take care of her. I wanted to treat her the way she deserves to be treated.

"Carlisle. I appreciate what you must be thinking, but…"

"Bella, please. Just hear me out. I know you don't know me from Adam's house cat, but please. I want to show you how a woman, a queen such as yourself should be treated. You don't deserve that. He doesn't deserve you," I spat as I pointed towards her front door.

"Yes, Bella he's going to fight you. I pretty much ensured that with my little stunt. I wasn't thinking at the time. I—I—I heard you tell him I was your boyfriend and it made me proud. I want to be all that for you and more. Let me help you, Bella. You can't fight him on a teachers salary. I pretty much put you in this position, I'll be damned if I'm going to let you fight that bastard alone."

After my little speech, I stopped pacing and looked over at Bella. She seemed to be in shock. I walked over to her and got down on one knee.

"Isabella. I know I just met you less than twenty-four hours ago. Hell, I don't even know your last name. But yesterday, this cute little penguin, waddled her way to my door. I think I fell in love with you the moment you asked for my dinner.

If you will let me, I will treat you like the queen that you are, the giver of life. Isabella, will you do me the honor of being my wife?" I looked up at her with anticipations.

"Swan."

"What?"

"Swan. My last name is Swan." I smiled.

"Then, my Beautiful Swan, I, Carlisle Cullen, would like to take your hand in marriage," I asked again. She stood there looking at me, eyes glassy with tears threatening to spill. She opened her mouth to answer when there was a knock on the door.

"Ms. Isabella Swan, this is the Baltimore Police. Can you open the door, please?" Bella waddled to the door. She looked through the peephole.

"Can you show me your badge, please and give me your name?"

"I'm officer David Conner of the Baltimore Police department." The voice said from the other side of the door.

"One moment, Officer Conner," Bella said as she walked back to the couch and picked up her phone.

"What are you doing, Bella?" I asked her.

"My father is a cop and Edward's father is the district attorney of Washington State. I wouldn't put it past Edward to get a buddy to pretend to be a cop," she told me. She then walked back to the door.

"Yes, Baltimore Police. There is a man at my door claiming to be one of your police officers. Can you please tell me who was sent to The Gardens Apartments, apartment K2 and provide me with a description of the officer," she said as she looked out her peephole once again.

"Thank you, will you please inform your officer that I am nine months pregnant and unarmed. My companion here with me is also unarmed. Once you've done so, I will then open the door and let your officer in." I then heard the radio from the officer in the hallway.

"Please do not disconnect the call while I let your officer in," She spoke into the phone and then handed me the phone

"Do not hang-up," she instructed me. She then proceeded to open her door

"Officer Conner, what may I do for you?"

"Ma'am, we got a complaint that someone assaulted an Edward Anthony Mason at this apartment. Can you tell me what happened ma'am," the Officer was very polite and I was also very impressed with Bella's handling of the situation. The officer tried to enter the apartment but was held back with a raise of Bella's hand.

"May I come in, Ma'am?"

"No, you may not. I can explain what happened from here. My ex-boyfriend came to my door as he had done every evening for the last month, demanding to be let in. Because his father is the District Attorney of Washington state, he seems to think he has the privilege. Tonight, however, he attempted to break down my door. I told him if he didn't leave I would call the police. My companion, Dr. Cullen, was trying to deescalate the situation and as not to put me in danger, opened the door and asked him very politely to leave. When Mr. Mason tried to force his way into my apartment, Dr. Cullen pushed Mr. Masen back into the hallway. Punches may have been thrown, but Dr. Cullen was trying to protect me. I am nine months pregnant as you can see."

"And your relationship to Dr. Cullen?" Bella hesitated for a moment and looked back at me. She then gave me a soft smile.

"He's my fiancé," Bella told the officer. My heart swelled.

"Dr. Cullen, is that what happened?" the officer asked.

"Yes, Officer. Just as my fiancée described," I told him, as I walked up and placed an arm around Bella. She leaned into me.

"Mr. Masen states it's his baby you are carrying, Ms. Swan."

"That may be so, but Mr. Masen does not own me. He does not live in this apartment and has no right to be here if I asked him to leave."

"Dr. Cullen, do you live here?" I was about to answer when Bella chimed in again.

"No, he does not, however, he was invited to be here. Mr. Masen was not."

"Very well. Dr. Cullen, I would advise you to stay close. I just need to get some information from you. I may be back later," the officer said. I provided him with my driver's license and told him I live three doors down. If I wasn't here with Bella, I would be at my own flat.

"I detect the accent. I would advise you not to leave the country until this matter is resolved," he told me.

"I don't intend on it, Officer. I am a Doctor at John Hopkins after all," I told him.

"Ms. Swan, I hate to be a further bother, but may I get your information as well?" the officer asked.

"Officer, this has been very trying on my fiancée. May she sit down, while I get her information. If you would, please wait in the hall while I get that for you," I told him and Bella proceeded to slam the door in the officer's face.

"Bella!"

"Fucking prick," She muttered as I helped her back to the couch. "I'm hungry, cranky and tired. And he's wasting my time," she said.

"Where's your purse, sweetheart?" I asked her

"Oh, shoot, I left it in the car. Could you be a dear and go get it?" she asked so sweetly, batting her eyelashes. I kissed her chastely on the lips. This was our first kiss. Her lips were so soft, I couldn't wait to kiss her again. I turned and walked to the door, as I grabbed her keys off the table near the door. It finally dawned on me.

"So that's a yes?"

"Kinda slow on the uptake, but I think you're a keeper," she said with a wink. I grinned at her, before opening the door to go get her purse.

"Don't worry about it, Dr. Cullen. I won't waste any more of her time. I have three kids at home. I know what it's like to have a cranky pregnant wife. I don't think we will be making an arrest tonight. I do suggest however, you attempt to get bail money. I'm sure if his father is as powerful as Ms. Swan claims, he'll try and pull some strings to get a warrant pushed through. I don't envy you one bit. Taking on the responsibility of someone else's kid. But, good luck to you anyway. Goodnight, Sir. Goodnight, Ms. Swan," the officer called out before retreating from the door.

"Hmph," was all Bella said.

"Sweetheart, I'm still going to get your purse, then we'll figure out some dinner for you," I told her. I left out behind the officer before Bella could answer.

As I made it to her car, I noticed her windshield was smashed in and 'Cunt' was scratched into the paint. I looked around and saw the officer was still in his squad car in the parking lot. I tapped on his window.

"Yes, Dr. Cullen?" He asked.

"My fiancée's car has been vandalized," I informed him.

"For the love of God. That little prick is pissing me off," The officer said as he got out of his car

"I can't make an arrest without an eyewitness, but I think we both know who's responsible for this," The officer said. "I'll try and get some fingerprints and ask around and see if anyone saw anything," he told me. I walked over with him to the car as he proceeded to put gloves on to take prints.

"Officer, just so you know, my prints will be on the hatch of the car, as I brought things into the house from there. I don't think they would be anywhere else on the car," I told him.

"Good to know," he said.

"Umm, would you mind getting her purse from the front seat? I don't want to disturb the evidence.

"Sure," he said, taking the keys and unlocking the car and grabbing Bella's purse.

"Tell Ms. Swan, I'm very sorry. If we do happen to make an arrest this evening, she will receive a call." I nodded before going back inside the building.

When I went back in, I saw Bella was no longer on the couch.

"Bella?" I called out.

"Min th mitchen," she mumbled back.

I walked toward where the sound was coming from. I saw Bella sitting on the floor of the kitchen, with a huge jar of peanut butter, a bunch of bananas and a pint of chunky monkey ice cream between her legs. There was a spoon in the jar of peanut butter, which she obviously was using to spread on the banana she held in her hand. The other hand was holding a spoon of ice cream in her mouth. I sat down on the floor next to her.

"So is that dinner?" I asked. She looked sheepishly as she nodded her head. I grabbed a banana from her bunch.

"May I try?" I said as I peeled the banana and took the spoon to spread the peanut butter on it. I took a bite. It wasn't half bad. She then fed me a spoon of ice-cream before laying her head on my shoulder.

"Still wanna marry me?" She asked after she swallowed what was in her mouth.

"In a peanut butter and banana heartbeat," I told her as I took my next bite of banana. She giggled. I reached for the spoon for the ice cream.

"HEY, GET YOUR OWN!" she said playfully as she guarded the chunky monkey. I started tickling her and she started laughing. I decided to try to make her laugh and smile, before hitting her with the final blow.

She laughed and squealed before she gave up.

"Okay, okay, uncle. If you don't stop you're gonna make me pee myself," she told me. I stopped and got up off the floor. I help her up and helped her walk to the bathroom. I stood outside the door while she relieved herself.

"Bella, I have something I need to tell you and you're not going to like it."

"What is it? Did you finally remember you already have a wife?"

"What! No!. Sweetheart, Edward trashed your car," I told her.

"OH, My, God! Oh my God! When will this end?" She was sobbing again.

"Bella, can I come in?" I asked.

"Yes," she finally said through sniffles.

"I don't want you to stay here tonight, sweetheart. Will you come and stay at my flat. I want to call my parents so they know what's going on. If I know them, they will be on the next flight out. I want to marry you as soon as possible before the baby comes. We can go down to the courthouse, and after the baby comes, if you want we can have a big wedding. I want you to have my name and I want to give your baby my name," I told her as she stood at the sink, washing her hands and face.

"Carlisle, I don't know if I love you, but I know you will be so easy to fall in love with. Please, don't hurt me," She said as she wrapped her arms around my neck. " I also want you to protect yourself. I won't do this without a prenup. I don't have anything, and you are taking so much risk. I would hate to see you hurt in the end. You are too kind of a man for that," she told me before placing a kiss on my lips. The kiss grew more passionate, until, Little Bean decided he didn't want to be ignored.

"Bella, do you get the feeling there's something coming between us already?" I asked her with a chuckle. We both looked down at her belly, and she giggled as well.

"Come on, sweetheart, I'll help you pack a bag. We have the next two days to figure this out before I need to be back at the hospital." After she packed up her toiletries and telling me where her overnight bag was. We packed up a few things to take to my place.

Bella was exhausted. She said she was going to take a shower and go to bed. That she would probably get a couple of hours of sleep before Bean woke her up for the bathroom again.

After I made sure she was tucked in my bed, I kissed her goodnight and went into my sitting room to call my parents.

It was 11 p.m. here, so it was 4 a.m. in London.

"Carlisle, baby what's wrong?" My mum answered sleepily. She was used to being awakened in the middle of the night.

"Hi, Mum. Something has happened. Something good, but something bad as well."

"Sweetheart, what is it? Do you need your father and me to come?"

"Yes Mum, I think that would be a good idea,"

"Allistair, Allistair, wake up. It's Carlisle on the phone."

"Heidi, dear. What time is it?" I heard my father ask.

"Wait, Carlisle. Let me put you on speaker." My Mum said.

"Carlisle, son, what's wrong?" My dad asked.

"Dad, I need a prenup drawn up immediately. I'm getting married in the next couple of days

"Son, what? What's this all about? I didn't know you were even seeing anyone."

"I wasn't but I met a girl, and she's pregnant and…"

"OH MY GOD, CARLISLE! THAT'S WONDERFUL!" My mum exclaimed.

"Mum, wait. You don't understand. It's not my baby,"

What, Carlisle? I don't understand. What's the meaning of this?"

"Dad, It's a long story. But we need you. There may be some trouble. The father of the baby came and tried to force his way into her place and I may have assaulted him."

"Where is the young lady now, baby?" my mother asked.

"She's in my bedroom sleeping," I told them.

"Well good on you, son," my dad said. "Your mum is up making flight arrangements as we speak. We'll ring you with the flight info. You can explain everything when we get there. She must be a very special lady indeed to catch the eye of my favorite son.

"Dad, I'm your only son," I told him sarcastically.

"You'd better be," I heard my mum from across the room. I chuckled at their antics.

"Carlisle, baby, I'll need to make some calls to bid off my patients for a few weeks. I want to get to know the woman that's captured my son's heart. We should be there no later than tomorrow. Take care of her son. She's carrying very precious cargo. It doesn't matter who fathered the child. It's my grandchild we're talking about," a tear escaped my eye at my mother's words.

"I can't wait for you to meet her. I know you'll love her just as I do. Bye, Mum and Dad, and Thank you." I said.

"Anything for you, my boy," my father said before he rang off.

I went back into the bedroom. Bella had kicked the covers off and was snuggled into a huge c-shaped body pillow that she insisted she couldn't sleep without. I pulled the covers back over her before kissing her on the forehead.

"And for the record, my sweet, I would never dream of hurting you," I whispered into her hair.

"You either, Little Bean," I said before kissing her belly, then getting up to go take a shower before bed.

* * *

**This will be the last update for today. Next update may be early morning tomorrow.**


	4. Chapter 4

**CARLISLE POV**

Like clockwork, Bella got up every two hours to use the bathroom. I guess this is to be good practice for when the baby comes.

It was too cute the way she roly-poly rolled to get out of bed. Then she seemed to sleepwalk to the bathroom. Because our flats are set up directly opposite, she walked the wrong way. I had to get up and guide her in the direction of the bathroom, or there may have been an accident in my wardrobe.

The next morning, I was up before Bella. I made a quick trip to the market. I bought a variety of juices, since I wasn't sure what she liked, fruits and yogurt as well as an assortment of cold and hot cereals. Of course, I could have gone with another English breakfast, but I wanted to give her a break from so much fat. However, if she asked I don't think I would have been able to deny her.

About ten a.m., Bella stumbled into the kitchen looking rather tired.

"Good morning little mum, how did you sleep?"

"Oh, God, you're a morning person," Bella grumbled.

"I take it you didn't sleep well then?" I asked.

"Coffeeeee!" Bella grumbled again. "I don't speak to anyone until I've had my coffee."

"Bella, coffee isn't good for the baby," I gently informed her. She just looked at me, with no expression. She only blinked a few times. Okay, this is different from the cute little waddling penguin I met just two days ago. I quickly retrieved a cup for her coffee and led her to the coffee maker.

I watched as she poured about a half cup of coffee with only milk. After she took two sips, she set her cup down with an 'mmmm'.

"Good morning, Carlisle," Bella finally said after the coffee seemed to have taken effect.

"Bella, have you been drinking coffee your entire pregnancy?" I asked. She looked down sheepishly.

"I tried to stop, I really did. But I've been drinking coffee since I was fifteen. But I have cut back, I promise…" I cut her off with a raise of my hand.

"Bella, honey. I'm not your parent. I'm just concerned as a doctor is all, okay?" I went over and gave her a chaste kiss. She looked up at me with those adorable brown eyes.

"I did cut back. I stop taking sugar and the same amount of milk with only a half cup. And only when I first wake up, Dr. Cullen," she said with a smirk.

"Okay, sweetheart. How about some breakfast?" I asked. She then looked at what I'd set out for her. I cut up an assortment of fruit, yogurt, and choices of cereal. She looked over the choices.

"May I have eggs and toast and I'll have fruit," she asked sheepishly.

"Your wish, my sweet." I got out eggs and popped slices of bread in the toaster while Bella ate some fruit.

"Are you going to spoil me like this every morning?" she said as she watched me with her had resting on her hand propped on the island. I gave her a smile.

"As much as I can. However, I think my mum may want to take over that responsibility when she arrives." Suddenly, Bella looked scared.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong? Did I say something wrong?"

"I—I—I don't get along well with mothers. They seem to think I'm not good enough for their sons. Well, Edward's mother, anyway. He's the only real boyfriend I've ever had. I mean, I've gone on a few group dates with guys…"

"Bella, are you telling me Edward is the only man you've dated?" she nodded.

"Why?" I asked.

"When I lived with my mom, it was like she was the kid and I was the parent. I was more concerned with school work and making sure bills were paid on time. Then when I moved with my dad, I went out with a couple of guys, mostly from the nearby Native American reservation and a few from school. But they were group dates, until Edward and I became serious."

"And Edward's mother didn't like you?" I asked in shock.

"It's not that she didn't like me, she just made me feel like I wasn't good enough. She and his sister were always trying to mold me into what they thought a real lady should be." She used her fingers to air quote real lady.

"Bloody, hell, Bella. That is complete bollocks," I was really beginning to hate that family. I went over and cupped her sweet little face in my hands.

"Sweetheart, I promise you, my mum is nothing like that. My mum grew up in the East End. Her father, my grandfather was a dock worker and her mum, my grandmother was a school teacher. They scrimped and saved every penny they had to send my mum to university. My dad's family was much like your Edward's family. I've never met them to this day. Though I still get an occasional birthday or Christmas card with money. Dad said he told them if his Heidi wasn't good enough for them, then neither was he.

"Trust me, darling, they are going to love you to pieces," I told her as I nuzzled her cute button nose with mine.

"How do you want your eggs, sweets?" I asked her as I went back to making her breakfast.

"Scrambled is fine. I'm going to make a call real quick. I'll be right back," she told me as she got off the stool and waddled towards the bedroom.

**BELLA POV**

I couldn't believe my ears. Could this really be happening? Could I really be so lucky to have a sweet loving man with sit-com parents? I had to call Rosalie. I needed her with me to meet the parents.

As I turned on my phone, I saw I had several missed calls and voice mails. Those could wait. I pulled up my contact list to Rosie's number

"Bella, honey, where have you been? I've been calling you all evening. Have you heard? Edward's in jail." Rose said frantically.

"Rose, calm down. I'm surprised they arrested him. Sorry, I turned off my phone after the incident. Sweetie, can you come over. I have some news for you too. Except, I'm not at my apartment,"

"Not at your apartment? What Incident? Bella, did he hurt you?"

"No, no, Rose. Nothing like that. He sort of trashed my car, but I haven't even seen the car yet. I will explain when you get here. I'm in apartment K-8," I told her.

"K-8? Whose apartment is that?" Should I bring Emmett?"

"No, no Rose. You really need to calm down," I said with a chuckle.

"Okay, Bella. I'll be there in an hour. You still didn't say whose apartment I'm coming to." Rosalie whined.

"My new fiancé's," I said with a giggle. "Bye Rose."

Bella, Bella! Don't you dare hang…" was all I heard before I disconnected the call. I guarantee she will be here in ten minutes.

I went back out to the kitchen, to find the perfect scrambled eggs, toast with strawberry preserves, and cut fruit. Sitting next to my plate was a yellow rose.

"My goodness, Carlisle. I can't believe you did all this for me," I said as I looked at the spread before me, and picked up the rose to smell it.

"I didn't know what kind of juice you'd like. I have apple, orange, grapefruit, and cranberry," Carlisle said as he looked in the fridge.

"Cranberry, please."

"Well, I have some news. It seems Edward was arrested," I told Carlisle as he poured me a glass of juice.

"At least he got what's coming to him," Carlisle replied. I just nodded.

"And my friend Rosalie will be over soon. I hope that's okay?"

"Of course, Bella. I would love to meet your friends. I hope they approve of me," he said as he placed the glass of juice in front of me.

"Well, all I can say is, Rosalie will be your hardest sell. If she approves…Let's just say, she's been with Edward and me since we came to Baltimore. So she knows everything I've been through with him. She and her husband helped me leave him for good."

"So, must impress the best friend. Check." With that said, there was a knock on the door. I looked at my phone. _Eight minutes. That's a new record._

"That would be Rosalie," I said as I tried to get up to answer the door.

"No, sweetheart, you sit and finish your breakfast," Carlisle said as he made his way to the door. I just closed my eyes and waited for the explosion.

"Oh, God! Not another pretty boy. Get out of my way! Where's Bella! Bella? Bella?" I placed my hand over my mouth to stifle a giggle.

"I'm in the kitchen, Rose," I called out.

"Well, hells, Bells! He's got you cooking for him already?" I opened my mouth to answer, but Carlisle was right on her heels.

"Actually, I cooked breakfast for my fiancée," Carlisle said as he walked past Rose over to me and placed a chaste kiss on my lips. _Note to self…must do more kissing._

"…"

"…"

"…" Rose opened and closed her mouth, like a fish out of water.

"Wow, Rose. I don't think I've ever seen you speechless. Rosalie Hale-McCarty, I'd like to introduce you to my fiancé, Dr. Carlisle Cullen," I said with a smirk.

"Did you—did you say, doctor?" Rose said as she looked between Carlisle and me and back at the food on the counter.

"Yes, I'm a resident at John Hopkins Hospital. And I'd like very much to thank you, -McCarty for getting Bella away from that prick. If you hadn't, I may have never had the opportunity to meet this beautiful woman," Carlisle said as he draped an arm over my shoulders. Rose chuckled a little, then she widened her eyes comically at me. Rose was in, hook, line, and sinker

"My friends call me Rose. Nice to meet you, Carlisle." Rose said as she extended her hand.

"Can I get you anything, Rose? Juice perhaps?" Carlisle asked.

"Uh—sure? Whatever Bella's having would be great," she said. I've never seen Rose cave this quickly. Not even with Emmett.

"Bella, dear, would you like more juice?"

"Yes, please."

"So why don't you tell me how you two met, and why when I spoke to you two days ago, you didn't mention you'd met someone?" Rose scolded me sternly with her hand on her hip.

I proceeded to tell Rose all about my hunt for food as the smell of Carlisle's meal wafted in the hall as I entered the building after work; up to the point where Carlisle broke Edward's nose. Carlisle followed up, explaining his proposal and ending where he found my car in its current state. While the whole time, Rose made herself at home, kicking off her shoes, making coffee and even stacking the breakfast dishes in the dishwasher and helping Carlisle put the food away.

"It's about time somebody put that asshole in his place. Let's see daddy dearest get him out of this one. Okay, guys so when's the wedding? I mean, I am still your Matron of Honor right? I wonder if I have enough time to get Renée here? Ohh I should send an invitation to Essie Mae and Malice, just to fuck with 'em," Rose said as she rubbed her hands together and gave that evil sneer, like the evil mad scientist she is. I mean really, she's a research scientist at NASA in Langley. I mean the woman's a literal genius. She's currently working on a double Masters in Quantum-Mechanics and Aeronautics Engineering, all while working a full-time job at NASA. To look at her, you'd think she was just a beautiful blonde who's full of herself when she should be full of herself because she knows ten-times more than the average human.

I keep telling her one day her brain is just going to blow up.

"Well, why don't I let you ladies continue to catch up. I have some things to take care of. A few errands to run, and I just received a text from my parents. I need to pick them up from the Regan National airport around 7 p.m. Rose, would you and your husband like to join us for dinner?" Carlisle asked. I begged Rose with my eyes to please say yes. While I believed Carlisle about what he said about his parents, I needed Rose.

"Uh, I have to check with Em on his schedule, but if he can't make it, I would love to join you. Not to say your parents aren't lovely people, but my girls been through enough with the crazy-ass, in-laws, Rose told him. That's what I love about Rose. She calls 'em as she sees 'em.

**CARLISLE POV**

I left the girls giggling about me as I went to take a shower and get dressed. YES! Score one for me with the best friend.

Now for the next step. I wanted to shop for the perfect engagement and wedding rings, something special for mum and dad and even something for Little Bean. I also want to call my real estate agent. I'd already been thinking about moving since I started my residency. I've been in this apartment since my senior year. Now that I'm going to have a family, I really need someplace bigger. I want to have a few places set up so I can take Bella and she can pick what she likes.

I didn't tell Bella, but the only other thing I'd received from my estranged grandparents was my substantial trust fund when I turned twenty-one. Since she was the one who brought up the idea of a prenup, I have no doubts about her at all. I just hope my gut instinct is right about her.

After I'm showered and dress, I came out to find Bella and Rose still giggling and gossiping.

"So, what are you ladies plans for today?" I asked.

"Well, I'm going to call and get my car towed to the repair shop, and then Rose is going to help me put away my things from the baby shower. Thanks for letting me stay here last night. I'll be out of your hair by the time you get home," she told me.

"Wait, what? You're going home?" I asked a little disappointed.

"Well, yeah. I mean your parents are coming after all. And now that Edward's in jail. Don't you need space for them?" She asked with a furrow of her brow.

"No, Bella. I really want you here with me, but I will leave it up to you, sweetheart," I said rather dejectedly. I didn't want to push her. God knows she doesn't need another prick telling her what to do. I kissed her on the forehead and gathered my things to leave.

"Have a good day ladies, nice to meet you again, Rose and I look forward to meeting your husband, I said as I headed out the door. I was just about to lock the door when I remembered I didn't give Bella a key. As I walked back in, Rose and Bella were having a rather heated whisper session.

"Um, Bella. I forgot to give you a key, so you can lock up when you leave," I told her as I fished my spare key out of the drawer in the table near the door. The argument seemed to continue, with some light shoving.

"Is everything okay?" I asked as I handed Bella the key. They were still giving each other strange looks.

"Uh, yeah. Bella, I'm going to go and pick up Emmett, you make your calls about the car and we'll be back. Come on, Carlisle I'll walk out with you," Rose said as she grabbed my arm and nearly pulled me out the door.

"Rose? Rose!" Bella said sternly as we walked out. Once I closed and locked the door, I turned to Rose.

"What was that all about?" I asked. Rose laced her arm in mine as we walked towards the car park.

"Look, Carlisle. I was hoping to get a chance to talk to you away from Bella. I really like you. I think you will be good for Bella, but that girl is as stubborn as a mule. She doesn't like to feel like she's a bother or an imposition. If it were up to me, she would have been living with Emmett and me. There are some things you need to know about her. She doesn't like fancy or over the top. So far you're going in the right direction, by leaving it her choice to go home or stay. I'll work on her while you're gone.

I take it you're going to buy her a ring?" She asked. I nodded.

"Less is better. She won't want anything gaudy, like that 10-carat monstrosity Edward bought her. It took her a month before she'd even wear the thing in public."

"Rose is there any way you could come with me today. I know you want to spend time with Bella but…"

"I thought you'd never ask. Just let me call Emmett. He'll come and help Bella. I'll take my car and follow you," she told me. I gave her a hug and we were off.

**~~oOo~~**

With my errands completed, Rose took off so she and Bella could go get ready, and I was off to pick up the 'rents. I wanted to have plenty of time, with the rush hour traffic and the commute from Baltimore to D. C.

When I was about thirty minutes away, I received a text from mum saying they'd landed. That would give them time to pick up their luggage from baggage claim. It was possible they'd have their luggage and be at passenger pick-up, without me making loops around the airport.

As soon as I pulled in to passenger pick-up I spotted my mother. I quickly parked, popped the boot, and went to greet mum and dad.

"Carly, my baby! Look at you!" mum exclaimed as she nearly choked me with her hugs.

"Heidi, let the dear boy breathe. Good to see you, Son." My dad said as he gave his own hug with a hearty pat on the back. Mum had already walked off to the car, as I help dad with the luggage.

"So, where is she? Where's my new daughter-in-law?" Mum said as she peered into the windows of the car.

"You'll meet her soon enough, mum. She and her friend are getting ready. She was nervous about meeting you two, so she felt like she needed moral support," I told them.

"Oh, pshaw. Did you tell her I'm just little old Heidi Downs from Hackney?" Mum asked with the wave of her hand.

"I did indeed, Mum. But she wasn't really accepted by her previous boyfriend's parents. She never felt good enough for them." I told her.

"Oh, that poor sweet girl. Well, as you know I know all about that," Mum said as she held her head up high.

"Yes, Mum. I told her. But she's so shy and sweet. I think I was instantly attracted to her because she reminds me of you," I told her as I kissed her on the cheek.

"You're mum? Shy and sweet? Have you gone daft, Man? Dad said with a chuckle after placing the luggage in the boot.

"Trust me, Dad, she is, but she also knows how to handle herself. You should have seen the way she handled the police when they came to question us about me breaking that wanker's nose."

"Yes, son. You'll have to go on about that bonehead move as you drive us to the hotel," Dad said with a rather disapproving look.

"Al, you promised you'd hear him out, first," mum defended. Dad helped mum into the front passenger seat, before climbing into the back.

As I drove, I told them all about how I came to meet Bella. Mum went on about not being given enough notice to bring another care package.

I then went on into the next day, when Bella asked for help with her parcels, including Edward showing up and the argument that ensued. I told them how Bella said she'd been treated by that arse and the cruel things he said about the mother of his child, and how he threatened to take her child away from her.

"Well, he'll be better to never meet me, because I'll do more than break his nose, the bastard," Mum snarled.

"Mum!" I snickered.

"Son, no Magistrate in their right mind, would ever give him sole custody," Dad declared.

"But, that's just it. He thinks he's privileged because his father is the District Attorney of their home state," I told them.

"Hmm, I see your point. So, he'll figure his father can call in a favor to get things to fall his way. Don't worry son. I can only stay a week, Parliament will be back in session so I'll have to return to London. In the meantime, I'll call in a favor or two of my own and get you two the best lawyer. I'm also glad you had your head, when you asked for a prenup," My dad told me.

"Actually, it was Bella's idea. She said she wanted to make sure I was protected," I told them.

"Does she know you're filthy rich?" Mum asked as if it were a curse. She always hated the fact that my grandparents gave me money. She said it made her feel like they didn't trust her to provide for me.

"No, Mum she doesn't. Remember, we only met two days ago. We haven't even been on a proper date. Besides, you know I'm not the type to flash money," I told her. She patted my hand on the console.

"Of course, not Carly. You're a good boy," Mum said, very proudly

"Actually, I think you and her friend Rose will get along famously. She's not one to mince words either," I had to laugh, at how Rose pushed me out of the way in my own home. Soon we were pulling up at the hotel.

I help mum out of the car, while dad helped the Bellmen with the luggage. I advised the valet parking wasn't needed, as I was just checking them in.

"We got off subject when you mentioned leaving next week dad. I was hoping you'd be here for the wedding. I'd hoped you'd stand with me," I told him.

"Carlisle, son, I don't understand? What's the rush? Can't it wait another month?" My dad asked.

"No dad, it can't I was hoping to marry Bella before the baby is born," I told them.

"Well, when is she due?" Mum asked.

"Didn't I tell you? She's due in two weeks"

"TWO WEEKS!" they both bellowed in the middle of the hotel's foyer. Their voices echoing throughout. Everyone turned to glare at us.

"Oh, dear God," Mum said as she faked one of her near fainting spells, using her hand to fan herself.

"Look, you two. I expect you to keep it together, for Bella's sake. She doesn't need the added stress. Now, I've made reservations at the hotel's restaurant for nine. That gives you enough time to freshen up, for me to go change, and collect Bella, Rose and her husband." I said as I gave them a warning glare.

"Well, thanks for a proper warning," Dad said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry, I thought I told you that over the phone."

"No, but no worries, baby. It just came as a shock. I promise we will be on our best behavior. Won't we Allistair?" Dad looked to still be in shock. "Allistair? AL!" Mum gave him an elbow to the ribs.

"Um, yes. But you and I are going to sit down and talk, Carlisle. About what you are really setting yourself up for.

"Yes, Dad, we'll talk, but I promise, I have it all under control. I have to go. Remember, reservations are at nine." I noticed my dad give his classic pinch to the bridge of his nose and shake his head, as I walked back out to my car. **_I am so in over my head!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, so you guys who follow me, know how I write. I kind of let the story and characters lead me. Well, the story says it's probably going to take a few more chapters than I anticipated to get this story across. I'm going to try my best not to go past 10. But I'm sure you guys don't mind as long as I actually complete it. So just hold on for the ride, because trust me, we haven't heard the last from the Masens. I definitely know how I want it to play out. I have a clear goal in mind with this one. Let's just hope Ms. Muse sticks to the plan.**

* * *

**BELLA POV **

"Isabella Marie Swan, what the fuck is wrong with you? Do you see how upset you made him?" Rose whisper-yelled at me just as Carlisle walked out the door.

"Rose, why would I stay here? I have my own place, with my own things." I whispered back

"Because that man is head over heels for you that's why. I'm gonna go get him back and tell him you've changed…" Just before Rose completed that thought, Carlisle walked back in the door. Oh God, he must have heard us, because he's giving us a strange look.

"Bella, I almost forgot to give you a key to lock up when you leave." I took it shyly, not meeting his eyes. I didn't want to see that hurt look in them again.

Rose gently elbowed me in the side and made 'eyes' indicating I should talk to him. I shoved her back, okay maybe a little too hard.

"Is everything okay?" Carlisle asked as he handed me the key

"Uh, yeah. Bella, I'm going to go and pick up Emmett, you make your calls about the car and we'll be back. Come on, Carlisle I'll walk out with you," Rose said as she grabbed Carlisle's arm and nearly dragged him out the door.

"Rose? Rose!" I called out. She walked out with Carlisle and sneakily stuck her tongue out at me before he closed the door. _THAT BITCH! _ I just shook my head. I swear I love her to death but sometimes…I made a strangling gesture with my hands. If it were up to her, I'd be the permanent third wheel and her and Emmett's house.

Not that I don't love them both, the two fucking brainiacs. Although to look at either of them, you wouldn't know it.

Rose looks like a fucking supermodel and I call Emmett 'Masque because he looks like Superman masquerading as Clark Kent, complete with nerd glasses. Honestly, the guy looks like a cross between The Rock and the Incredible Hulk with glasses. But a complete child. The practical jokes that man comes up with. He's a computer genius, recruited by the Pentagon, to redesign and monitor their computer security after he was caught hacking into their computer to send knock-knock jokes. He told them he did it as part of his thesis to show just how easy it is to hack into even the best-developed internet security.

When not at work, he spends most of his time working out, the rest he can be found in front of his seventy-five inch mounted flatscreen, with headphones glued to his eare and a gaming console controller in his hands; but Rose wouldn't trade him for the world. He makes her feel like a princess.

After Carlisle and Rose left, I decided to go look and see the damage to my car. I love my car. It's just a Toyota Rav4, but it was the first brand new car I'd ever purchased, and since Edward never let me drive anywhere alone I was very proud of it. I was more upset by the foul word scratched into the paint, than the busted windshield. The insurance company said they'd send a glass specialist out and recommend a collision center for the door and paint job after I sent them pictures of the damage.

Back in Forks, when I first moved there, Charlie bought an old 1954 Red Chevrolet truck from his friend Billy down on the reservation. I loved that truck because it meant I didn't have to depend on my dad to drive me to school in his police cruiser. But, of course, Edward didn't approve of the truck once we started dating. I'd planned on having it restored one day.

The thing is, nobody knows, I have a little nest egg set aside for me and my baby. Before my Grandma Higgenbotham died, she became obsessed with a movie called Forest Gump. She thought it was the funniest thing when Lieutenant Dan told Forest he'd invested in a fruit company called Apple and now they were richer than God. So she took her money she'd been left when my grandpa passed and invested it in that same fruit company. I'm not sure if she ever realized it wasn't a fruit company but a computer company or not.

She knew my mother would blow every last cent, so she left it to me. Besides the trip I took to London, paying off my student loan and purchasing my new car, it's remained virtually untouched. I don't believe in wasting money. I lived with my mom, who barely had two nickels to rub together, after partying and whatever crazy fad she was into for the week or month.

I planned to provide for my child and make sure he was well taken care of, including a college fund. So I have roughly five point five million dollars nicely tucked away that nobody knows about but me, including Edward.

After making my calls including a call to my attorney about setting up a prenup, there was a knock at my door. _FUCK! Please don't let it be Edward._

"Jelly Belly, it's me, your Emmy Bear," as if he read my mind, came the familiar voice at the door. A huge grin appeared on my face as I waddled my way to the door.

"Emmy, what are you doing here?" I asked as the all too familiar dimpled grin appeared at my now opened door.

"Glad to see me?" he then got down on his knees so he was eye level with my belly.

"Hey there, little Jelly Bean. How's my favorite little nephew doing?" he then proceeded to lightly fist bump my belly. Then just as quickly, he was up, and scooped me up into his arms and was carrying me to the couch.

"Put me down, you overstuffed teddy bear," I giggled.

"You know you love me," was all he said as he gently placed me on the couch.

"Rosie called and said you needed some help today,"

"I thought she was going to help me? I'm confused," I told him.

"Yes, she said she had a few errands to run, but that she'd be back in time for dinner. I hear the dickward went to prison," he said with a big booming laugh. "I see what he did to your precious baby out there. I told Rosie I'd crush his nutsack for ya if you needed me to," He said again with another booming laugh.

"Inside voice, Em. Remember, I actually have neighbors." He ducked his head sheepishly. God, I'd hate to see him and Rose if they ever had kids. She'd have two children to contend with.

"So what's on my honey-do list for today?" he said rubbing his huge hands together.

"Well, I really wanted to talk to Rose but if you could start by taking these things into the nursery and helping me set up the crib in the nursery and bassinet for my bedroom, that would be great," I told him.

"Well, I may not be Rose, but you can always talk to me, Jelly Belly. I can tell you how I see it from a guys perspective." I thought about that for a moment and decided why the hell not.

So I told him all about Carlisle. How we met, and everything that went down.

"Well, I don't know him, but he sounds like a pretty standup guy to me. And trust me, if I didn't have my Rosie, I'd marry you in a heartbeat. You're sweet, gorgeous, adorable as hell. And smart as a whip. Even if you do have a rye sense of humor." He punctuated by making a silly face and making me giggle. "How you ever got involved with a douche like Fucktard is beyond me. Look, I know you're an independent woman and all, but let the guy show you what it feels like to really be loved, Bells. You deserve that. You're my little sis. I just want you to be happy, Bells. Not see you tethered to that pompous ass." By the time Emmett was finished with his schpeal, he was wiping the tears from my eyes with his giant thumbs.

"Now come on, Let's go get my nephew's room set up," he said as he lifted the ottoman and carried it into the nursery.

"What are you doing, Em?"

"You are going to sit with your feet up and talk to me some more about your boy toy, while I work. Deal?"

"Deal," I replied. After taking the ottoman into the nursery and placing it in front of the rocking chair, he came back and scooped me up again, carried me to the nursery and placed me in the chair.

"Em, you know, I can still walk?" I asked him.

"Not on my watch," he told me with a wink.

"You gonna carry me to the bathroom too?"

"You betcha sweet fat ass, I am," he said with a chuckle.

"You, ass,"

"But you still love me," he said flashing me those gorgeous dimples again. You'd be crazy not to love the goofball. He kept me giggling.

"Em, do you believe in love at first sight?" I asked as he sat on the floor, his tongue hanging out of the side of his mouth, as he was trying to figure out the bassinet. I sat down next to him, placing the pieces out like a puzzle as to how they should be placed together.

"Ya, betcha Jelly Belly. The first time I saw my Rosie, I knew she was my angel, sent down from heaven just for me. I vowed that day I was going to make her mine," he told me. "Why do you ask. Do you love him?"

"I don't know. I feel this strong connection with him, though. It was just pure luck the smell of his food drew me to his door."

"Or fate," Emmett said nonchalantly. He put the instruction manual down and looked at me.

"Isabella…" oh no, Emmett was being serious. Emmett never called me Isabella unless he was being completely serious. You always listen to Emmett when he uses your full name. He only called Rose 'Rosalie' when he was upset with her or serious.

"…you could have chosen any place to live. Hell, you could have bought a house if you wanted to with all the money you have. You could have easily made a down payment or bought a house outright."

"How do you know that?"

"Uhh…errr…I may have hacked into your taxes. Hell, Bells, I work for the U.S. Government. I have access to all that shit," He told me. "What good is it to have the goods on all your friends and not use it as a bargaining chip. Don't worry nobody knows what I know. Not even Fucktard. But I'm tempted to use what I know about the senior Fucktard if they continue fucking with you.

"Anyway back to my point…" I wasn't letting him off the hook that easily, but I would let it go for now and listen to what he had to say. "…you chose to move here. Not to say it's not a nice complex. It's one of the best in Baltimore. I also know you wouldn't be able to afford it on a teachers salary. Why you chose to rent, instead of buy, I'll never know."

"I felt safer living in an apartment complex than in a house of my own," I told him, honestly.

"Okay, I get that, but you also could have purchased a condo," that never even occurred to me. I may have to look into that.

"Anyway, I also know you keep just enough in your checking account to cover your monthly expenses and just double that in savings." I quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Okay, so I may have hacked into your online banking as well. Look, are you gonna let me finish or not?" I rolled my eyes and nodded.

"You've only been here a few months and now you're engaged to this guy two days after you met. Rose says it's obvious that he's head over heels for you. I say give it a shot. You can't possibly do worse than the douche. Who knows, you guys could have many more little Jelly Beans running around." I launched myself into Emmett's arms. He caught me deafly and pulled me into himself.

"And if he hurts you, after I crush his gonads, I'll hack into his shit and ruin him financially," Emmett said.

"I'm still going to kill you, you know," I told him.

"No you won't, you love me too much," he said pulling me in tighter.

"Em."

"Yeah, Bells?"

"You're crushing the baby, now I gotta pee." Em laughed and let me go. He helped me up and was about to pick me up.

"Em, I've been peeing on my own for twenty-two years. I think I can manage on my own now," I told him.

"I don't know, I still remember that incident where I made you laugh so hard soda came flying out of your nose and you pissed yourself," he said laughing as I ducked walked out of the room.

After several hours, Em and I got all the things put together. The baby clothes washed, dried and put away and made lunch for Emmett and me, Rose finally reappeared. She looked sheepish as she walked in.

"I come in peace," she said as she held a couple of garment bags and her makeup bag.

"I'm still pissed at you," I told her.

"I know. But I'm here to help you get ready for dinner," She told me as she kissed me on the cheek.

"Emmy bear, are you coming to dinner with us?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, angel. But I may have to leave immediately after. I've got a late shift tonight," he said as he went over and kissed his wife.

"Em, why didn't you say something? I've had you here all day," I asked with concern.

"Nah, it's no sweat, Jelly Belly. Unless the government goes on shut down or a nuclear holocaust, I sleep through most of my shift anyway at night, when I'm not playing video games."

"Or hacking into peoples shit," I said under my breath. Em gave me the evil eye.

"What? Em! You said you were done with that hacking shit!"

"I am love cakes! That's just a joke between me and the little wannabe millionaire over there," Em said as he stepped behind Rose and placed his arms around her waist, kissing her on the neck and giving me the evil eye. Now I had something to hang over his head.

"Good point. Sweetie, you really should think about moving in with Carlisle. I know it's a strain on you to afford this place on your own. Do you need any money, sweetie?"

"No Rose, I'm good. You know I can't take money from you," I told her.

"I know you always say that, but just know if you're ever in a bind, I'm always here for you," she told me. I went and gave her a hug.

"I know, and I love you for it. Now come on, help me get ready for this big 'Meet the Focker's'," I told Rose. Em, let out another booming laugh.

"Inside voice, Rose and I said simultaneously. Em left to go get dressed and said he would meet us at the hotel. Rose told him the reservations were at nine. I looked at her with a curious look and she mouthed, later.

After taking a quick shower, Rose set to doing my makeup and hair, before laying out the most beautiful little black dress. While it was still a maternity dress, it fell off the shoulders elegantly and I loved it. She then handed me a wrapped gift.

"From Carlisle," she said.

"How?"

"That we'll discuss later," she told me. I was about to open my mouth in protest.

"You can accept it, and you will," she told me, giving me a stern look. I unwrapped the present that was wrapped in elegant silver wrapping paper. It was a box from a jeweler. I opened the box to find a very understated double strand of pearls and small pearl earrings. They were like the pearls my grandma had, which she left to Renée, which she promptly hocked in Vegas. It was the one time I was so pissed at her I stopped speaking to her for several months.

"You helped him picked these out didn't you?" I asked her as she placed them on my neck.

"Not really, honey. I did go shopping with him. He kept looking at them, and I just nudged him in the right direction," she stated.

"Rose, what am I going to do for shoes?" I asked her.

"I got you, baby." She then pulled out a shoe box. When I opened them, there were a pair of silver slippers with a little wedge heel with pearl accents.

"Rose, what would I do without you?" I asked

"Oh, I know you'll survive. But you like having me around anyway," she said with a wink.

"Now, in the next couple of days, we are gonna have a girls day. I already called Renée, she'll be here by then. Hopefully, the new mommy dearest won't be an old nag, and we are going to have a spa day, to get you set for both your big days. Your wedding, and for when Little Jelly Bean decides to make an appearance. We are gonna get you all waxed up so both Carlisle and your OB/Gyn can find it," she said with a laugh.

"Rose, you are so bad," I said, giggling.

"Yeah, but when I'm bad, I'm better," she said giving a Mae West, impersonation. She then went off laughing into the bathroom to take a shower and get dressed.

Once she was dressed, as always, she put me to shame. She looked so elegant in a royal blue low cut cocktail dress and matching six-inch heels.

"You know, you have a gold mine when it comes to Emmett. He gave me some good advice. I'm just scared to be hurt again. But I know what I feel for Carlisle is real, Rose. Whether it's by chance, or fate like Emmett said. I think we were destined for each other. It just feels right," I told her.

"Baby girl, it's right as rain. I feel it too. And I'm so happy for you," she smiled and we gave each other a warm hug.

Just as Rose was finishing her make-up, there was a knock at the door.

"I'll bet that's your Prince Charming," Rose said. I got up and went to the door, and there he was.

I was speechless. He was so handsome. He was wearing a black suit with a crisp white shirt and silver tie, with an accented silver grey pocket square. His perfectly tanned skin contrasted nicely against his perfectly coifed gold-spun hair. His ocean blue eyes twinkled as he looked at me.

"Bella, my beautiful Swan. You look absolutely radiant. I didn't think it was possible for you to look even more beautiful," He said as he leaned down to give me a kiss.

"You fuck up her make-up and I fuck you up," Rose said as she came out of the room carrying our purse.

"Cockblocker," I huffed.

"But you love me, now let's go," she said, as she handed me my purse.

"You know, you and Emmett keep using that line, but right now, I'm pretty sure I'm feeling a fair amount of hate towards you right now," Carlisle let out a hearty laugh.

"You'll get over it, can we go now, I'm starving," Rose said. Carlisle tucked my arm in his and held out his other arm for Rose.

"How lucky am I to have two of the most beautiful women on the face of the earth on my arms. And perhaps, I'll be lucky enough to escort one of you home with me this evening?" He said looking pointedly at me. I was about to open my mouth to answer when Rose chimed in.

"Sure, I'm free. Emmett has to work tonight," she said looking straight ahead. Without missing a beat Carlisle responded.

"Thank you, so much, Rose, but I was hoping the beautiful Ms. Swan, would accompany me," Carlisle said with a bright smile.

"Hmph, well, I know when I'm not wanted. I'll meet you two at the car then," Rose said in mock offense as she marched off to the parking lot.

"And now, it's just you and me, and baby makes three. Bella, I'm sorry about this morning…"

"No, Carlisle. You were right. If we are going to be married soon, we should spend as much time together as possible. We hardly know anything about each other; each other's likes and dislikes. And soon, things will be even more complicated, when Little Bean comes. I have a good feeling about this, Carlisle, and about you. I usually follow my gut, when it comes to people. If it weren't for my father, urging me to date Edward, I don't think I would have fallen for him. Also, I was young and dumb and he was my first real boyfriend. Anyway, I want to give us a real shot at happiness, and you have made me happy for the first time in a long time. I also, never want to see the look in your eyes I saw this morning," I told him honestly.

"Bella, at the risk of Rose 'fucking me up', I'm going to kiss you," he said as he leaned in for a kiss. This was a real toe-curling, foot-popping kiss.

"Wow!" I said as he released me from the kiss. "Keep that up and you may actually get lucky tonight," I told him as we continued to the parking lot. Suddenly, Carlisle had me pressed against the wall, well, as much as he could with Bean in the way, and we were making out like teenagers. Then as suddenly as he was there, he was yanked away.

"I knew it, come on you two, you can hump like bunnies after dinner. I haven't eaten all day," Rose said with a huff," Carlisle and I were both laughing.

"Now, fix your make-up, you slut," Rose said as she handed me a compact and a tube of lipstick as I settled into his car, which was a very sleek Mercedes.

We had a light conversation, and Carlisle asked if I would accompany him house hunting the next day. I smiled and nodded.

Soon, we were pulling up at a very fancy hotel in downtown Baltimore. The butterflies started fluttering as soon as we pulled up to the valet stand.

Emmett stepped up to the car when he saw Rose open her door. I noticed an older couple walk up behind him. The older gentleman opened my car door and reached a hand out for me. I took it and stepped out of the car.

"Bella, I'd like to introduce you to my mother and father, Allistair Cullen and Dr. Heidi Downs-Cullen. Mum, Dad, this is my Bella, Isabella Swan," Carlisle said, beaming with pride.

"My God, Carly she is absolutely stunning, look at you, lovely girl," Dr. Downs-Cullen said, kissing both my cheeks. Then she started gushing.

"Oh my God, Al we're going to be grandparents!" she was crying real tears. She reminded me so much of Renée, and me too I suppose. Everything makes me cry. I cry when I'm mad, excited or happy. Our tear ducts were obviously wired to our emotions

"Isabella, my dear. It is a pleasure to meet you," Mr. Cullen said and then bowed as he kissed my hand. My wife is absolutely correct, you look quite stunning. I'm afraid you may have stolen, both my wife and son from me. I'll never get her back to London now." Now I see where Carlisle gets it from. He was quite the charming devil.

"Carlisle, how did such an insufferable bore such as yourself, find such a charming young lady, as Isabella?"

"DAD!" Carlisle called out in shock.

"Oh, well these two are a match made in heaven. I can see the two of them now, just sitting together on the sofa, reading poetry or something boring like that," Rosalie chimed in.

Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, I'm Rosalie Hale-McCarty. I see you've already met my husband, Emmett." Rose said, shaking both their hands.

"Emmett, Carlisle. Carlisle Emmett. Now that introductions are out of the way, can we go eat?"

"So, you are the infamous, Rose. I've heard a lot about you. I've been told we should get along famously. And I agree. I'm famished, Come along everyone," Mrs. Down-Cullen and Rose headed off arms linked around each other's waist.

Mr. Cullen wrapped my arm around his, and escorted me inside, leaving Emmett and Carlisle to trolley along.

"Loss your woman already, man?" I heard Emmett joke to Carlisle behind us.

"You're one to talk, at least I didn't lose mine to another woman," Carlisle joked back.

"Hey, better another woman than my own dad," They both barked laughter. I snapped my head around.

"Hey, you two, inside voices," I stage whispered.

"Yes, Ma'am," they said in unison.

"Geesh, she's already got the mom voice down pat," I heard Emmett say. They both snickered.

"I heard that," I told them jokingly. I was just so happy they were getting along

"That's right, my dear. Keep those two little brats in line," Mr. Cullen said with a wink as he patted my hand that was resting on his arm.

The walk to the restaurant was rather slow going, with the men following the slow-moving waddling pregnant lady. Before we arrived, I needed to use the ladies room. They all waited patiently until I was done.

"May I have my fiancé back now, Dad?" Carlisle asked. It almost felt like my first day of school at Forks all over again. Everyone fighting over the shiny new toy, only this time I was slightly flattered; having two handsome, charming men fuss over me.

"Okay, no playing tug-o-war with my baby sis," Emmett said wagging his finger at the two Cullen men.

Once we finally arrived at the restaurant, Dr. Cullen and Rose had already been seated.

"It's about time! I knew you guys had to stick by Miss. quack-quack, waddle-waddle there, but geez," Rose laughed. "You know I'm just messing with you there, Bells," she modified.

"I know Rose, as long as you know, I'll be borrowing my running partner again once the baby is born and I'll be running circles around you, again."

"Bella, sweetheart, I didn't know you ran?'

"Yep, Jelly Belly was up to about seven miles a day before little Jelly Bean and continued at least, three to five, until she could barely walk, let alone run," Emmett replied.

"Well, then it seems we have something else in common then, Bella," Carlisle said kissing my hand.

"Oh, Al, aren't they just the sweetest things," Dr. Cullen was gushing again.

"Yes, well It seems they still have a lot to learn about one another. Are you two sure you're ready to take such a big leap so quickly?" the elder Mr. Cullen asked.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, I know this is a big step for us…"

"Oh sweetie, I'm Heidi, just Heidi," Dr. Cullen said. I gave a brief nod.

"Okay, Heidi." I looked to Mr. Cullen, however, he did not acquiesce. I took a deep breath and continued.

"I love your son. He is a kind and generous man and always seems to put a smile on my face. Am I in love with him? I think we can all agree that we don't know enough about each other to make that claim just yet. Can I see myself falling in love with him?" I then turned and looked into Carlisle's eyes. He gave me a warm smile. I took his hand near me in both of mine.

"Most definitely," I said continuing to stare into his beautiful eyes.

"And I'm sure, being able to help you support your baby doesn't hurt either," Mr. Cullen said rather coldly. Carlisle's eyes widened in shock. He turned and looked at his father.

"Dad!"

"Allistair, that was uncalled for," Heidi stated.

"You, are out of line, Dad!" I then noticed Rose wave over a waiter.

"Guys, let's take a step back for a moment," Rose tried to calm the atmosphere.

"Let's everyone order a drink, and talk about this calmly, okay?" The waiter stepped to the table.

"I'll have a long island iced tea, and a glass of red wine for you, Bella?" I nodded, never taking my eyes off of Mr. Cullen.

"I'll have a scotch and a white wine for my wife," Mr. Cullen said.

"And for you sir?" the waiter asked Carlisle who was still staring his father down.

"Just water for me, I'm driving," Carlisle stated.

"I'll just have sparkling water, I have to work tonight," Emmett stated.

"Very well, I'll have your drinks right up," the waiter said and left the table.

"Do you think wine is a good idea, in your condition, young lady?" Mr. Cullen asked in another harsh tone

"Allistair, please stop this. A glass of red wine is perfectly fine. It's actually recommended," Heidi told her husband. I could feel the tears welling up. I was getting angry. I was not going to put up with being looked down upon again.

"You know what? I'm not doing this," I said as I pushed my chair back to get up and leave.

"Emmett, would you please, take me home," I said trying to stave off the tears. Emmett got up and began helping me from the table.

"You listen to me old man, if I lose Bella over this, I will never forgive you," I heard Carlisle say before banging his fist down on the table, which made me flinch.

"Bella, Bella darling," I heard him call out to me.

"Emmett, please. Just get me out of here." The tears were now starting to fall. Then it suddenly hit me. Instead of running away and letting him get the better of me, it was time for me to stand up for myself. I abruptly stopped, turned around and marched back to the table. Well marched maybe a little strong, unless marching like a duck down the street counts.

"Mr. Cullen. I don't need your son or anyone else to take care of me or my baby. When he proposed, before I accepted, I told him I would only agree if we signed a prenup. Did he tell you that?"

"Yes, he did, but.."

"Well, what he doesn't know and only one other person at this table knows is that I am a multi-millionaire. Do I live like one? No. I don't believe in wasting money and I believe in working for a living. I came from a broken home, and my mother never learned the value of money. So, I keep just enough in my checking account to cover my monthly expenses, so I've barely put a dent in the money I was given.

" If for whatever reason, this thing with your son and I doesn't work out, you don't have to worry, I won't be asking him for a dime. If you came here just to look down on me, you can do it to my back as I walk away, or you can just go back to London because frankly, I couldn't give a rat's ass what you think of me.

"Heidi, it was lovely to meet you. Carlisle, I'm sorry if I ruined your evening with your parents," I then turned and walked away, with Emmett and Rose hot on my heels.

"I'm so proud of you. My little Bells finally grew some balls," Rose said as she hugged me around the waist. Emmett threw his big beefy arm over my shoulder and whispered in my ear.

"Our secret's safe though, right Bells?"

"Shut up, you big lug and take us to Five Guys. Rose and I still haven't had dinner," I told him.

"You got it, Jelly Belly," Emmett said with his big dimpled grin.

"So about the money?" Rose chimed in.

"Not now, Rose," I shut her down. She made a zipper motion to her mouth.

"Bella! Bella!" I heard as we made it to the exit. I turned to see Carlisle running towards us.

"Carlisle, I'm sorry," I told him. "You should go back in and be with your parents"

"I have nothing more to say to my father. My mother is tearing him a new arse as we speak. She wanted me to let you and Rose know that spa day is still on for next week? And she will be joining us to go house shopping tomorrow. That is if you'll still have me." I opened my mouth to speak but Carlisle held up his hand.

"Bella, I agree with everything you said. Do I love you? Yes. Without a doubt. Probably even more so now. Am I in love with you. I think I can positively say, yes, I am, but it's obvious we have a lot to talk about and to learn about each other." He then got down on one knee. Again.

"Bella, If you will still have me, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" He then reached into his pants pocket, pulled out a ring box and opened it. He pulled out a ring and placed it on my finger.

"Rose told me your ring size and said to get it any way that for now, it would probably only fit on your pinky finger because your hands were swollen and it would save having to have it sized later," he said as he slipped the ring on my pinky.

"Will you still marry me, Bella?" I nodded.

"Yes, Yes, I will still marry you," I said and Carlisle's face lit up like a Christmas tree. Before he stood up, he kissed my belly. Then he stood up, brought me into his arms and gave me a passionate kiss. We broke away as the round of applause was heard around the lobby of the hotel. We turned to see everyone standing around, including Heidi applauding us.

"Mum, where's dad?" Carlisle asked his mother.

"Frankly, I couldn't give a rat's ass. I'm going home with you two. Let him stew in his own guilt for a couple of days," she said, giving me a wink.

"Rosie, babe. If I go, can you get home?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah, baby. Have fun at work. I think I'll stay at Bella's tonight. Heidi, you and I can hang out, while we give Bella and Carlisle some space." Rose said with a wink as we walked out to the valet stand. The guys handed over their tickets for their cars. Rose hit Carlisle on the arm.

"Hey, you still owe me dinner, and Bella and I want Five Guys," she told him.

"You got it!" Carlisle replied.

"Hey, I am even luckier than when we left. I left home with two of the most beautiful women on my arm, now I have three!" He said with a smirk.

"Yeah, but you're only getting lucky with one," I replied.

"Then, I am the luckiest man in the world."

* * *

**ME: Ooooh Girl, no he didn't?**

**MUSE: Oh, yes he did, Girl!**

**ME: That charming, but sneaky wanker! Pulling her in like a moth to the flame, only to go in for the kill. Let's just hope Heidi's ripped him enough that he comes to his senses.**

**Did you guys love Emmett?**


	6. Chapter 6

**CARLISLE POV**

After the valet brought our cars, Emmett bid goodbye to his wife with a passionate kiss and helped her into the backseat of my car. I helped Bella into the front passenger seat before assisting my mother into the seat next to Rosalie.

After stopping at Five Guys Burgers and Fries, I drove us home. The entire way home, Rose and my mother were whispering and giggling like school girls as if they had been friends forever.

I held Bella's hand over the console and she would smile softly at me when I'd bring her knuckles to my lips for a kiss, but otherwise, she seemed to be deep in thought.

Once at the complex and helping the ladies out of the car, Bella and I bid my mother and Rosalie good night at her apartment, before the two of us went to mine.

"What's on your mind, Bella? You seemed to be deep in thought on the drive home," I asked her.

"Carlisle, are we doing the right thing?" She asked as she sat at the breakfast counter, tore open her greasy bag of burger and fries and started eating.

"Bella, I can only tell you that it feels right for me. If you are having second thoughts…" she adamantly shook her head no.

"No, I was just thinking maybe we should wait until this whole mess with Edward is over. I mean this is still his son, and I would never deny him seeing his son. I was never expecting you to handle anything having to do with that," she told me.

"Which is precisely why I want to, Bella. If you marry me before the baby is born while biologically, yes he's still Edward's, legally he can have my last name. Not to say I would try and overshadow Edward in any way, but we can fight him together if need be."

"You're a good man Carlisle, and I wish more than anything this was your son I was carrying," She told me. I kissed her cheek and noticed she had ketchup on the corner of her mouth. I began to lick the ketchup from her mouth

All too soon, our burgers and fries were forgotten, we were embraced in a passionate kiss. I turned her stool to face me and she opened her legs for me to step in between. Her legs instantly wrapped around my hips

"Bella, I want you so badly, will you let me love you, make love to you tonight?"

"Yes, Carlisle, please. Please make me yours." She said breathily. It was all I needed to hear. I held out my hand for her and helped her off the barstool and lead her to our bedroom.

Once there, I untied the sash that held her dress together, as I continued to kiss her passionately. I then stood back and admired her beauty.

"You're exquisite," I told her.

"How can you say that? I'm fat and…" I placed a finger over her lips to hush her.

"No, Bella. Do you know how utterly beautiful and what a miracle the female body is? I'm a doctor I should know. You are sustaining life inside the walls of your beautiful belly," I said as I walked behind her, sliding the dress from her shoulders and letting it fall to the floor. I then reached around and caressed her pregnant belly.

"Once your baby comes into this world, you are able to provide nourishment to your child," I told her as I unclasped her bra, letting it fall to meet her dress and gently caressing her very ample breast as I kissed and nipped her long elegant neck. I then trailed my hands down her sides and caressed her hips.

"These hips will be able to expand an contract to guide your child into this world. Bella, you are beautiful and never, ever let anyone tell you otherwise." She turned in my arms and had tears in her eyes.

"Carlisle, that is the most beautiful thing anyone has ever said to me," she said as she carded her fingers in the hair on the back of my head and brought me down for another passionate kiss. I picked her up bridal style, carried her over to our bed and gently laid her in the middle. I quickly removed my clothes and joined her.

I hovered over her and kissed her belly, before pulling her panties down her beautiful legs. I then placed her legs on either side of my hips. I then got down face to face with her pussy. Using two fingers, I spread her lips before taking my tongue and slid it up her lips to find her clit. She moaned in pleasure. I continued to suck nip and lick her clit, as Bella ran her fingers through my hair, her nails lightly scraping my scalp. She continued to moan and mew as I pushed two fingers into her.

"Oh, God, yes, baby, just like that." She said as I curled my fingers into a come-hither motion. I began to feel her walls tighten around my fingers.

"Fuck! Carlisle," the sound of her calling out my name as she reached her orgasm was like music to my ears and had me rock hard. I wanted to stick my cock into her immediately. But I knew I had to be gentle with her as she was carrying precious cargo. I hovered over her again, not wanting to put pressure on her belly and kissed her again, before laying on the bed.

Turning her onto her side, and starting at her neck, I began to lick and suck behind her ear as my hands explored her body. Knowing how sensitive a woman's breast can be during pregnancy, I didn't want to linger for too long. I caressed her belly, sides, and hips with sensual touches as I kissed down her spine.

I then lifted her leg and placed it over my hip, and guided my cock to her entrance and pushed in. God, she was so tight and wet. I felt like a teenager hoping to God I didn't blow my load too quickly. I stilled, not only to let her get used to me but so I could concentrate on not cumming to quickly.

Once she pushed back on me, I pulled almost completely out of her and thrust in again. After a couple more thrust, I lifted her leg from my hip, holding it up higher in my hand to have a better angle and so I could go deeper.

"You feel so fucking good, Carlisle. Faster, baby, please," she moaned.

"You are so fucking tight and wet, Bella, I don't know how much longer I can last baby." She then started fingering her clit. I placed her leg in the crook of my elbow, an moved her hand out of the way and began playing with her clit to the time of my thrust.

"Yes, god yes. So fucking good. Close—I'm—so—cum—gonna," she was speaking incoherently at this point.

"FUCK, CARLISLE!" she screamed as she again reached her orgasm. Her spasming walls were milking me and after a few more erratic thrust, I was spilling into her calling her name.

I placed her leg back down over my hip. I did not want to disconnect from this magnificent woman. Her body was gleaming with a sheen of sweat and I wanted to cry at her glowing radiance. I felt as if our souls were connected in a way I'd never been connected with anyone.

"Carlisle?" Bella said after a few moments.

"Hmmm," I answered still in the land of bliss.

"I have to pee," she said. I just chuckled.

"Of course, my beautiful Bella." As much as I didn't want to, I slipped my now flaccid cock out of her and helped her out of bed.

While she was using the bathroom, I picked up our clothes and laid them on the armchair in my room.

"I think I'm going to take a shower," she yelled out from the bathroom. I went to the bathroom and peaked in.

"Do you need some help reaching your back?" I asked her. She smiled and nodded her head.

After washing and caressing every inch of her body, we got out of the shower, I dried her off and helped her back into bed. After getting herself comfortable on her body pillow, she reached back and grabbed my hand and pulled me into her so I was pressed against her back.

"I love you, Isabella Swan," I whispered into her hair.

"Too me," she said sleepily. I chuckled before kissing her hair.

**~~oOo~~**

Our lovemaking had me knocked out because I didn't even hear Bella leave the bed, but I was awakened by the sound of music playing from the kitchen. I put on my boxers and walked out to find Bella cooking breakfast, singing and dancing around with only my dress shirt on. The sleeves were rolled up to her elbows, and Aretha Franklin was billowing from the speakers of my iPhone docking station.

**Before the day I met you  
Life was so unkind.  
Your love was the key to my peace of mind  
'Cause you make me feel, you make me feel,  
You make me feel like a natural woman**

**When my soul was in the lost and found  
You came along to claim it.**

She did a sexy little dip of her hips as she sang the 'Oooh Oooh' part off key. I had to stifle a chuckle. I leaned against the door jamb and just watched my beautiful funny girl. God, it felt so good to think that, my girl.

**I didn't know just what was wrong with me  
Till your kiss helped me name it.  
Now I'm no longer doubtful of what I'm livin' for,  
'Cause if I make you happy I don't need to do more.  
You make me feel, you make me feel,  
You make me feel like a natural woman**

As she turned to the side, I could see that she only had the shirt buttoned to just below her breast. The rest was opened and her belly was exposed in the front of the shirt.

**Oh, baby, what you've done to me**

Bella sang the background part into the spatula she was holding like a microphone. She was simply adorable. But I couldn't resist any longer. I decided to join her song.

Me: **You make me feel so good inside**

Bella nearly jumped out of her skin. But I grabbed her hand with her pretend microphone and continued to sing.

Me: A**nd I just want to be**

Bella: **(Wanna be)**

Together: **Close to you.  
You make me feel so alive! **

I then took her into my arms and danced her around the kitchen.

Together: **'Cause You make me feel, you make me feel,**

Bella: **You make me feel like a natural woman**

She did that little shimmy thing again with her hips. God, I love this woman. She then picked up the remote to the dock and turned off the music.

"Good morning handsome," she said with a bright smile after kissing me and going back to her cooking. I looked around and she must have been up for quite a while. There were muffins, bacon, sausage, pancakes, cut fruit and now she was working on the eggs.

"Are we expecting an army?" I asked her.

"No, well, yeah. Emmett's coming over along with Heidi and Rose. Emmett's an army all on his own. Would you mind going to my apartment and getting the girls? Emmett should be here any minute and I need to get dressed," she said as she placed the eggs on a plate and placed them in the warmer.

"Yes, love. Let me just put on some track pants and a t-shirt," I told her. She stopped so abruptly, I nearly walked into her. She swiftly turned on her toes and had me in a death glare.

"Never, ever call me that again," she said through gritted teeth. I was confused. My brow furrowed as I thought about what I said.

"Edward used to call me that, and I hated it," she then closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry. You didn't deserve that. Just don't. It's a sore spot for me," she told me.

"I'm so sorry, sweetheart. And it's okay. We're still learning each other remember. But come on, not that I don't like seeing you in my shirt, but I don't want Emmett seeing my goods," I told her with a chuckle, catching her around the waist and guiding her back to the room.

"Please, Emmett has probably seen me in less than this," she said with a giggle. I growled at that.

"Well not anymore he won't," I told her, softly nipping her neck. As I grabbed some sweats and a t-shirt, Bella was putting on some Capri yoga pants and a t-shirt that said 'precious cargo on board.' Just as I was heading to the door, there was a knock.

"That's probably Emmett," Bella called out. I went to the door expecting it to be Emmett, but instead, there stood my father with two bouquets of red roses.

"What are you doing here?" I asked angrily.

"I deserve that. Son, I'm sorry. I came to apologize to Bella, your mother and to you. I thought I could easily run her away. But when she came back and stood up to me, well, Carlisle she earned my respect," my father said, looking appropriately ashamed.

"Well, don't tell me, tell it to Bella. And if you ever do anything to hurt her again, I will never speak to you, again. Do I make myself clear?" I asked him. He nodded, still looking down at the floor.

"Well, don't just stand there, come in. I'm going to Bella's place to get Mum and Rose. Bella made breakfast. Make yourself at home," I told him before leaving to go down to Bella's.

I knocked on her door and waited for someone to answer. Finally, Rosalie opened the door. Her hair was in tangles and her make-up was smeared on her face. She was still wearing what she had on last night, but it looked well slept in.

"What happened to you?" I asked.

"Umm, yeah. Your mother is a hoot. We smoked some weed and got the munchies. So we ended up going back to Five Guys and getting more burgers. We then stopped and got a few bottles of wine. We must have passed out," she told me while peeling off one of her fake eyelashes that were already hanging on by a thread.

"Mum!" I said as I saw my mother sprawled out on the couch. I went over to shake her to awaken her. She looked at me sleepily

"Carly baby, what are you doing here?" I looked around and saw burger bags and empty wine bottles. Shoes were kicked off and tossed around. There were several blunt roaches in an ashtray, a pot bowl pipe on the coffee table and a nearly empty baggie of pot. Suddenly the door open and Emmett was standing there in shock.

"Rosie, babe, Bella's gonna kill you. You know what a neat freak she is." He said as he took in the scene.

"You two had better get cleaned up and get yourselves together. Bella cooked breakfast and is expecting you all there. And Mum, dad is there and wants to apologize." Emmett handed Rose an overnight bag. She handed it to my Mum.

"Here you can probably wear these. We should be about the same size. I'll just throw on what I had on yesterday before dinner. You go get changed and I'll help them clean up," Rose told my mother.

"Emmett, help me open some windows, this place stinks of weed," I told him.

"Rose, you've been in my stash, again. I'm gonna spank you," he said as he began opening windows.

"I look forward to it, big boy," Rose said seductively as she gathered up the trash. I just rolled my eyes.

We were scurrying around getting pillows back into place and throwing away trash when Bella came in

"What's taking you guys so long, the food's getting…What the hell happened in here?. Rose, did you throw a party or something. Did you smoke marijuana in my house? Now my baby's stuff is going to smell like smoke and weed," Bella said, almost in tears.

"Bella, honey, calm down. I closed off the nursery and place a wet towel under the door. I was just blowing off some steam, this is the first weekend I've had off in a while. Relax." Bella just rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Just make sure this place is cleaned up. Carlisle, can you come with me. I don't feel comfortable being left alone with your father," she told me

"We're almost done, here, Jelly Belly. As soon as Rose gets dressed we'll be down, 'kay?" She nodded, grabbed my arm and dragged me back to my place.

Breakfast was amazing, but the conversation was strained. Rose and Emmett made their excuses with Emmett stating he was exhausted and needed to get some sleep. Rose explained that there were a few houses for sale in their community that we should check out. She said she would make some calls when she got home and see what she could set up. I told her I had a few places in mind as well, and I could see if my realtor had any of them on her list.

"So have the two of you decided when you're getting married?" My mother asked as she helped me clean the kitchen. Bella wanted to go to her place to see if there was any damage done with my mother and Rose's sleepover.

"We're not sure yet. I was hoping next week. I told Bella we could go down to the courthouse and later after the baby is born, if she wanted to have a big wedding we could. Dad, I'd still like for you to stand with me," I told him. I still wasn't sure where he stood on the matter.

"My son, I know you weren't privy to my conversation with Isabella. I have nothing against you and her getting married, I—I…" he let out a long sigh and shook his head.

"I just worry about you my, son. I just don't want to see you hurt in the end. A blind man can see the love you have for her and she assured me that she loves you. The situation with the child's father will be trying on your relationship, especially since he doesn't seem willing to give up on getting Bella back, no matter how much she doesn't want him. Not that I blame her; he seems like a complete wanker. But if you are sure this is what you want to do, I will stand by you, no matter what." I walked up to my dad and gave him a huge hug. I could see my mother standing behind us, smiling as brightly as the sun.

Suddenly, we heard a loud crash, followed by a woman's scream.

"Mum, stay here and dial 911!" I advised my mother and handed her my cell. As I made my way out of my flat, with my father hot on my heals I could hear Bella screaming.

"EDWARD, GET OFF ME, YOU'RE HURTING ME AND OUR BABY!"

***SLAP***

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! THAT'S RIGHT THIS IS OUR BABY! NOT THAT FUCKER'S, AND YOU ARE MINE! AUUUGGGGG! YOU LITTLE BITCH!"

I then heard a blunt strike. When I made it to her door, I saw Edward, kneeling over Bella on the couch, one hand around her throat, while his other arm was drawn back to punch her. I grabbed his arm before he could land the punch. My dad and I pulled him off of Bella and wrestled him to the floor. I also noticed he had long claw marks from his eyes down his cheeks. Obviously, Bella had tried to claw his eyes out.

"Bella, sweetheart are you okay?" It was a stupid question. She was shaking and crying. She had a split lip and her eye was turning black and blue.

"Bella, get out of here. Go to my flat and let my mother take care of you, while I take care of this piece of garbage," I told her. She nodded, still crying and headed out the door. Once she was out of the flat, I grabbed the wanker by his shirt and was about to fuck him up.

"Unhand my son!" I heard another man's voice enter, followed by a gasp from two females. I looked up to see a very tall man, with dark hair, a very lovely petite woman with caramel hair, almost the same color as Edward, and a smaller woman with dark hair like the man, but it was cut in a pixie cut

"Why should I? He just assaulted and tried to rape my fiancée," I told them, still not releasing Edward.

"Edward, I told you to stay away from that whore until we got this whole paternity and custody matter out of the way. When you didn't go home as I instructed when you got out of jail, I figured you'd be here," The man, who was obviously his father stated smugly. Before the words were barely from his lips, my father had him pinned to the wall with his arm at his throat.

"What did you just call my daughter-in-law?" my father growled. Suddenly the little pixie jumped on my father's back and was beating him with her designer handbag.

"You. Leave. My. Daddy. Alone." She punctuated each word with a strike of her purse to his head.

"Somebody get this midget off of me!" My dad was yelling while trying to protect his head and trying to throw the little pixie off, but she had a death grip on him. If it weren't tragic, it would have been comical.

And if it couldn't get any more bizarre, my mum grabbed the pixie in a Nelson hold, with her arms coming up and around the pixie's shoulders and hands locked behind her head. Edward just stood there behind his mummy like a scared little boy.

"Not such a tough guy now, huh? You only like to beat up on pregnant women, huh, tough guy?" I said to Edward.

"HE DID WHAT?!" Came the booming voice of Emmett. It took Rose, my father and me to hold Emmett back. Edward only flinched and moved further behind his father.

"What are you two doing here?" I asked.

"After I called the police, I called Rose," my mother explained.

"Where's Bella now?" Rose asked.

"I had her to lay down and put some ice on her face," My mother explained.

"Oh, God!" Rose took off running towards my flat, while Emmett was standing there, clenching and unclenching his fist, panting hard, while staring death glares at Edward.

"Miss, if you will let my daughter go we can get out of here," the man said.

"It's Doctor, actually," My mother informed him. "Dr. Heidi Downs-Cullen and you people aren't going anywhere until the police arrive."

"We're here Ma'am," Officer Conners from the other night said as he stepped in the door.

"Oh, no. Not you again. Didn't I just arrest you the other night?"

"Officer, it was a complete misunderstanding. I'm Edward Masen, II, District Attorney for the State of Washington. My son just came to speak with the mother of his child," the daddy prick stated.

"Just talk, huh? Is that how the door was nearly ripped off its hinges and the lock busted?" Officer Conner asked as he immediately began investigating the scene. Thank GOD! We got the weed smell out and the place cleaned up.

"Now, she's the mother of his child, not a whore as you claimed?" My father asked, sneering at the man.

"Officer, I'm not sure how that came to be, but as you can clearly see, my son is the one who was assaulted." Senior prick spoke up again.

"She was only defending herself from being assaulted and nearly raped," I told the officer.

"Did you witness this attack?" Officer Conner asked.

"Only partially. But we heard it from my apartment. We heard the crash of the door and heard her scream and ask him to get off of her, that he was hurting her and the baby. After making a claim on the baby and her, I heard him scream in agony. When I finally reached the door, he had her pinned on the couch and was punching her and about to punch her again when my father and I pulled him off." Edward's mother held her hand over her mouth in shock while his father glared at him over his shoulder. Emmett was fit to be tied. He was growling now like an animal and looked like he was ready to spring at any moment.

"You know, I'm tempted to turn my back and let the big guy have at you, you fucking coward," Officer Conner told Edward. He then turned back to me.

"Where is Ms. Swan now?" he asked. He turned to the other officer that was with him.

"Arrest him, while I go talk with Ms. Swan."

The other officer grabbed Edward and threw him against the wall.

"Do you have to be so rough," Senior asshole asked.

"Shut up, unless you want to go down with him for obstruction of justice. You're under arrest, for assault and attempted rape. You have the right to keep your goddamned mouth shut. If you give up that right, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. Which I'm sure daddy dearest here will make sure you do. However, if you can't afford one, the state will provide you with the most fucked up, under-paid fucker they can find. The rest of you that don't belong here, get the fuck out of my face before I arrest you all."

"You can't talk to us like that!" The little pixie just didn't know when to keep her mouth shut.

"That's it, sweet pea. You're going down too." He then began to read her Miranda. Mommy and daddy started arguing with the officer

"Am I going to have to make this a family affair?"

"Officer…"

"One more word Councilor and you'll be going down with your kids. I see the apple doesn't fall far from the tree." Senior Fuckward clamped his mouth shut. This dude wasn't playing. You could see the hate rolling off of him for this family. He'd used his handcuffs on Edward, so he had to put hand ties on the girl. I heard him then request a female officer over his radio to search and transport.

Bella and Rose were then escorted back to her apartment by Officer Conner.

"What did this one do?" Officer Conners asked.

"Obstruction of justice," the other officer stated.

"Oh, she did more than that. She assaulted my husband. I had to pull the little witch off his back as she was beating him with her handbag, " My mother told the officers.

"Dr. Cullen, should I call an ambulance for your fiancée? She seems to be in a lot of pain. She may be in labor." For the first time, Edwards mother seemed to come out of her submissive Stepford gaze with a shock of horror at what her son had done. Her hand cupped over her mouth to hide her audible gasp, as she took in the sight of Bella.

"Edward how could you?" she said in barely a whisper.

"She's not his fiancée, she's mine!" the junior asshole growled. The other officer slapped him upside the head.

"Shut up, Fucktard. No wonder she left you if this is how you treat her," the officer stated

"No, Officer Conners. I'll drive her. Hopefully, they're only Braxton-Hicks from all the stress," I told him as I brought a distressed Bella into my arms and helped her walk out to the car.

"Thank you, so much, Officer Conner and…I'm sorry, I didn't get your name," Bella stated.

"Whitlock, ma'am. Officer Peter Whitlock (Wink! AN: had to get my Peter in there some kind of way. Haven't figured out how to incorporate Jasper yet)

Bella began to wince and she gripped her belly as I walked her carefully out to the car.

"Take deep breaths darling, I'll have you there soon," Before I could peel out of the parking lot, I saw my mum and dad running out to the car, followed by Emmett and Rosalie. My mum and dad hopped into the backseat and Rose and Emmett were going to Emmet's huge Hummer.

"This is wrong, so very wrong," Bella was mumbling, as the tears ran down her cheek. I wanted to kill the bastard for what he'd done to her.

"I can't get married now, look at my face," she whimpered as she pulled the vanity mirror down over the visor and looked at her eye which was purple and nearly swollen shut. She winced again as she touched the cut on her lower lip.

"Baby, I don't care. I still want you to be my wife. I don't want to wait any longer. If these are just Braxton-Hicks contractions, as I suspect, I want to go down to the courthouse as soon as possible. I'm going to speak with my head of residency at the hospital today and take some time off until after the baby is born. I need to be there for my new wife and _OUR_ new baby. That prick has pretty much sealed his own fate on this," I told her as I picked up her hand and kissed her fingertips.

"I still want us to sign a prenup. I don't want you to be stuck with child support or being responsible in case it doesn't work out. I don't want your money. I just want you," she told me taking my hand and brushing it against her cheek. She then gripped my hand tighter as another contraction hit her. I don't think she fully understood how invested I was in this.

"Bella, are you opposed to the baby having my surname?" I asked her, once her contraction subsided. She shook her head no.

"If Edward would agree, would you be opposed to me adopting your baby?" I asked her.

"Edward nor his father would ever agree to that," she said with confidence.

"I think I may have a way of forcing his hand," I told her. I eyed my father, who had been uncharacteristically quiet. He nodded, agreeing with what I was thinking.

We were soon pulling into the Emergency Department of John Hopkins. I went to grab a wheelchair as my father and mother helped Bella out of the car. Once I was back with the wheelchair and had her secured, I rushed her inside, pleading inwardly to Little Bean to please stay put until I could marry his mother.

Taking her over to check-in, I told the registrar that my fiancée had been assaulted and was now having mild contractions. A nurse took Bella up immediately as the registrar handed me paperwork to fill out, and I realize I didn't know anything about Bella, other than her name and address. Rosalie quickly took the paperwork from me with a soft smile. I smiled back, thankfully.

"Go, be with Bella, she's scared and needs you. I've got this," she said. I nodded and ran off to find Bella.


	7. Chapter 7

**This is a very short chapter. I'm currently out of town for the weekend. But will be back home tomorrow night I will have a much longer chapter up by Sunday morning, complete with the small wedding. I think I've thought of how to place Jasper into the story. I hope you'll be pleased.**

* * *

**BELLA POV**

"Hold on there, baby. You just hang in there, Little Bean. Mommy needs you to stay put for a little while longer. I'm sorry for the stress I'm putting on you, but you just stay put for a little longer," I said as I ran a soothing hand over my belly,"

"And here I thought you were all ready for this to be over, Isabella," came the all too familiar southern twang of my Doctor.

"Dr. Whitlock—Whitlock? Dr. Whitlock is your husband by chance a police officer?" I asked the petite blonde doctor as she came into the room.

"Sure is, sugar. How'd you know?"

"I had the misfortune of having met him this afternoon, as you can see by my face," I told her.

"Hon, when are you going to leave that fucker alone? He ain't good for you," She told me holding my chin to take a look at my eye and lip.

"I did," I told her.

"Well, sug, why are ya still wearing his ring?"

"Actually, Charlotte, that's my ring she's wearing," Carlisle said as he sauntered his sexy ass into my room. Dr. Whitlock looked up at him and then back to me with a smirk and then a wink.

"Why Dr. Cullen, You sly devil you. I didn't even know you two knew each other. Never took you for one to seek out preggers pussy," she said with a smirk.

"CHARLOTTE!" I gasped at her choice of words.

"Actually, we just met two days ago," Carlisle told her as he came over, taking the hand his new positioned ring was on and kissing me on the top of the head.

"Well, well, well. Don't you work fast? I say you keep this one, sugar. He obviously has good taste and he ain't too bad on the eye. You should see the way all the nurses go after this one and never once has he given 'em the time of day. I swear, if I didn't have my Peter I'd've gone after 'im ma' self," I just love that drawl of hers.

"Is that a fact. Well, looks like I'll have to keep my hooks in this one then," I told them both, jokingly.

"Well, now. I'm gonna go and have one of the nurses bring in and hook you up to a fetal monitor and make sure this lil guy ain't in too much stress. Then we're gonna get you all set up for some x-rays and a CT-scan to make sure you don't have a fracture to your eye socket," she said before patting my knee and leaving the small hospital room.

Soon after she left, Rosalie and Emmett came bounding into the room in a huff.

"Prick parents incoming," Rose said as she and Emmett took up protective stances in front of my hospital bed. Carlisle joined them with his arms folded, and feet shoulder-width apart.

Esme entered first, her eyes glistening with tears.

"Oh, Isabella. I'm so sorry for what Edward has done. I'm so ashamed," she said, sobbing. If I didn't know what a bitch she was, I would almost feel sorry for her.

"Esme," Mr. Masen barked out to his wife as he entered the room. Esme obediently fell behind her husband. I'd never noticed before how controlling he was of his wife, yet, he treated his children like spoiled privileged brats.

"It's okay guys," I told my protectors. "Say what you have to say, then please leave."

"Isabella, I want to say how sorry I am for my son's actions. I told him to give you your space. I'm sure once the baby is born, you'd come around. I fear he may have gone too far. But I'd hope you'd never deny us access to our grandchild."

"What makes you think I would allow my child to ever come near you people? Gone too far? LOOK AT MY FACE! That bastard tried to rape me! And when I refused and tried to fight back, he punched me as if he were fighting a man! The mother of his child. Mr. Masen, no. I think you'd better leave. I will not put my child under any further stress," I told them as I could feel another contraction building. I tried to breathe through it.

"NOW, SEE HERE, ISABELLA," Mr. Masen barked out in a voice louder than what I expected. I flinched at the sound, causing Emmett to spring forward. Carlisle and Rosalie placed a hand on either shoulder to hold him back, but I could still see his hand clenching and unclenching by his sides.

"Mr. Masen, may I speak with you privately for one moment?" Carlisle said. Mr. Masen stepped out of the room, after telling Esme to stay put as if he were speaking to a child. I just shook my head and rolled my eyes.

Before leaving, Carlisle came over to me and kissed me chastely on the lips before leaning down to whisper in my ear.

"Do you trust me, Isabella?"

"Of course, with my life," I told him honestly.

"Then when we return, I need you to trust I have the best interest of you and our baby at heart and agree to whatever is said. Can you do that for me, sweetheart?"

"Yes," I said without hesitation. Carlisle kissed me passionately before standing up and walking to the door.

"Keep an eye on her," Carlisle said to Rose and Em, nodding towards me but slyly hitching a thumb at Esme.

Just after Carlisle left, the nurse came in and hooked up the fetal monitor to my belly. The sound of the speeding freight train that was my Little Beans heartbeat could be heard resounding throughout the room.

"Oh, my dear," Esme said, as her face lit up with the sound of my baby's heartbeat.

"Please, Bella. Please don't keep me from my grandchild," Esme pleaded.

"Esme, it was never my intention to keep you and your family from knowing your grandchild. But I can't, in good conscience, allow him to be subjected to that kind of abuse. While I can appreciate the fact that you are a victim in all this, just as I was; I just can't, Esme." I told her.

"I'm not strong like you, Bella. I've never done anything but been a wife and mother. I—I—I can't just walk away," She told me, looking down at her hands. I understood how she felt. At one time, I felt I didn't have the strength to do so either. But I didn't know how to help her. She needed to find the strength within herself to want and seek help.

**CARLISLE POV**

I wanted to wring the bastard's neck. Not only for coming here, blathering Bella, with apologies for them raising an asshole but for the way he spoke to his own wife.

"We have not been properly introduced. I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen. I'm a first-year resident here at John Hopkins. Now, I have a proposition for you. I'm quite sure whatever career path your son as chosen, this incident would be a tarnish on his record. You, your son, and your family will stay out of mine and Bella's life, your son give up all parental rights to that child, so that I may uncontestedly adopt him as my own, and I will make sure Bella drops all charges against him." I could see the anger building up within him. He was about to open his mouth to speak.

"Or you can follow through with the paternity and him trying to get custody of Bella's child and I will make sure he is prosecuted to the fullest extent of the law and he can forget having a career. He will be charged with aggravated battery of a pregnant woman and will be listed as a sexual predator for the rest of his existence." Senior asshole looked surprised.

"Oh yes, I'm fully aware of the law. While I chose a career in medicine to follow in my mother's footsteps, my father was a practicing attorney in London, before taking a seat in the House of Parliament. So you think it over, while I go and check on my pregnant soon to be wife." I told him giving him a pat on the shoulder before going back to check on Bella.

Before I could enter the room, I could hear the familiar thudding of a baby's heartbeat coming from the fetal monitor. It was strong and healthy. I walked over to Bella, who was resting her head back on the pillow, with her eyes closed. I didn't want to disturb her if she was sleeping. I could tell from the monitor that she was still having very mild contractions, however, the baby's heart rate never faltered with distress.

I sat down on the sofa next to Rosalie and Emmett and pulled out my phone. I began to Google the policies on getting a marriage license and getting married in the state of Maryland and found you could obtain the license in fifteen minutes, however, there was a forty-eight hour waiting period from obtaining the license before you could get married. Which meant we could get the license tomorrow and be married as soon as Wednesday. I looked up when senior asshole walked into the room.

"Will you drop the charges on my daughter as well?" he asked.

"Well, that's not up to me since she assaulted my father. But I'm pretty sure I can talk him into it," I told him. As if on queue, my father and mother walked into the room, loaded down with flowers, balloons and stuffed animals and other assortments of things from the gift shop for the baby.

"Talk me into what, son?" My father said with a smile on his face as if he'd just won a prize.

"Well, Mr. Masen here was just discussing the terms of a proposition I made him. Bella woke up then and was trying to sit up and get into a more comfortable position. I went over to help her.

"And just what would that proposition be?" she asked, giving me a knowing smirk.

"Well, I offered Mr. Masen a deal. Isabella would agree to drop the charges against Edward of aggravated assault of a pregnant woman and attempted rape, If Edward relinquished all rights to the child, and allow me to adopt the child, uncontested.

"Yes," Bella said without hesitation.

"He then asked if the charges would be dropped against his daughter as well? I told him that would be up to you since you were the victim of her vicious attack," I replied.

"Now I'd hardly call that vicious," Mr. Masen countered.

"While the little pixie may be small, I assure you, sir, her attack was quite vicious and I would even go as far to say, she attacked me with a deadly weapon. I have a rather sizable goose egg on my head from the hardware of that thing," my father said, rubbing the back of his head. Mr. Masen rolled his eyes exaggeratedly.

"Do we have a deal?" Mr. Masen asked.

"No, No, please don't," Mrs. Masen sobbed.

"Esme, do try and pull yourself together. You are embarrassing me," His wife looked up at him with pleading eyes.

I looked at my father expectantly. He nodded his agreement.

"Good, now that's settled. I'll expect the paperwork at my hotel by morning." Mr. Masen then handed my father a card after scribbling something on the back. Mr. Masen then turned to head out the door.

"Come along, Esme." He called out to his wife. She stood from where she had been seated and looked at Bella with watery eyes, before turning back to look at her husband.

"What has gotten into you, Esme. Come along, NOW!" He said threateningly.

"No," she said in almost a whisper.

"EXCUSE ME?" Mr. Masen bellowed. "I said come along," he said again as he went to reach for her arm. Mrs. Masen flinched back away from him. This time Emmett got up and nobody stopped him. We all expected him to finally clock the bastard once and for all. But instead, he stepped up protectively in front of Mrs. Masen.

"I think the lady said No. What's wrong with you and your son? When a lady says no, she means no," Em said, crossing his big beefy arms across his chest, flexing both the muscles in his arms and his pectorals, making them dance beneath his tight t-shirt. Mrs. Masen then took Bella's hand in hers.

"Please, Bella. Don't cut me out of your child's life. I'm sorry for whatever humiliation I put you through. It was never my intention. It was what Edward and Trey wanted. My children are arrogant, pretentious little snots and they always get their way. Even if it means bullying their own mother. I just want to do right by this one, my grandchild. I'll do whatever it takes, even if it means leaving that bastard," she said, holding on to Bella's hand like a lifeline.

"Esme, you don't know what you're saying. You will come with me this instant or you won't see one single red cent of my money," the asshole said with an evil sneer

"I don't care. I'd rather live poor in the street than to ever step foot back in that house," she said, never taking her eyes off Bella.

"That won't be necessary my dear, I may no longer be a practicing attorney, but I can still draw up divorce papers that will hold up in any court of law, and will make sure you have everything that should be coming to you," My father stated. My mother stood by nodding her approval.

"Very well," Mr. Masen said, smoothing down his suit jacket and arrogantly straightening his tie before leaving the room.

"Yes, Esme. I know my son would love to know his grandmother, and I'm proud of you. But just because I let you into my child's life, I still won't have him corrupted by Edward and his father. I don't want them anywhere near him. And if I think you have let them manipulate you into letting them see him, I will take him away from you as well. Am I understood?" Bella told her sternly.

"Yes, Bella. I understand and thank you," Mrs. Masen said before giving Bella a warm hug.

"Well, now, I guess I need to figure out where I'm going to live before he cuts off my access to money," she told us, with a resigned sigh.

"That won't be necessary, Esme. Rose, would you and Emmett take Esme to my apartment. Then take your husband home and let him get some rest. The poor guy's been up all night and probably only got an hour or so sleep before this whole mess. Thank you, guys, but I think Carlisle and I can handle this. I'll call you and keep you updated," Bella told her friends.

"Thank you so much, Bella," Esme said giving Bella a warm hug.

"Think nothing of it, Esme. Stay as long as you need. I'll be staying with my fiancée until we find a house. Then you're welcome to keep the place until you figure out your next move," Bella said patting Esme's hand. Rose and Emmett each kissed Bella on the cheek before escorting Esme out of the room.

"I think we're going to get a ride back with them. Call us if you need us, dear," My mother said. "Besides, that poor dear may need a little help taking the edge off." And by taking the edge off, I'm sure my mother meant a few bowls of pot.

"Come along, Al," My mother said as she pulled my father from the room.


	8. Chapter 8

**We've come to the end of this journey. there is only the Epilogue left. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I will be continuing to update Our Mate and the only Edward xBellaxJames fic. Another Chance, the Way it was meant to be.**

* * *

**BELLA POV**

After having been thoroughly checked out by Dr. Whitlock and confirmed that the contractions were indeed Braxton-Hicks, that I had not dilated a centimeter and was discharged to go home. Rosalie and Carlisle were there to take me home.

The x-rays showed I didn't have a fracture of the eye socket and no concussion was shown in the CT-Scan, however, Dr. Whitlock stated she would like to see me in her office to check the progress of Little Bean.

She asked when we were getting married and if we planned a honeymoon.

"Dr. Whitlock, as much as Carlisle and I would like to get married before, this little one's arrival, I don't think it's possible,"

Bella? Why honey? We can go down and get the marriage license in the morning and we can get married by Wednesday," Carlisle informed me.

"Edward has pretty much ruined that. I don't want to get married with a black eye and busted lip. I wouldn't even be able to have pictures taken to commemorate the day. And do you really want to marry me looking like this?" I asked him pointing to my eye.

"Bella, sweetie, with make-up, I can make it where you won't even notice," Rosalie told me.

"And sugar, my husband's brother is a brilliant photographer. He freelances for all the big fashion magazines. Jasper just happens to be in town and he owes me a favor. I've seen him do miracles with coked out and hung over models. You go marry that handsome doctor of yours before I decide to dump Peter and take him for myself," Dr. Whitlock said with a wink.

"OH, My, God! You're related to 'the Jasper Whitlock' the fashion photographer? I've been following his work for years. Oh, Bella! Please say yes. Do you know what an honor it would be to have photographs done by 'the Jasper Whitlock'?" I had no idea who the guy was, but if Rose was going on and on like this about him, he must be major.

"Okay, but what about a dress and…"

"I've got it covered. All you have to do is say yes, and I will have all the major details taken care of. Remember, you also have three grandmothers now that are just dying to help out, and I intend to put them to work," Rose said giving me that mad scientist looks, again. Then they all started talking at me all at once, all begging me not to postpone the wedding

"Okay, okay, okay! I'll do it if it will make you all just shut up, you're giving me a headache. Carlisle, can you please just take me home. This day has been exhausting and I would really like to get some rest."

"Of course, darling," Carlisle said before taking my hand and helping me out of bed.

"I'll give Jasper a call and give him your number so you two can set somethin' up. I'll tell him to give you a call tomorrow after you've gotten some rest. And I'd like to see you in my office the day after the weddin', to make sure your little one is still stress-free. I know that's a tall order, given what you're goin' through, hon. Do try to take it easy," Dr. Whitlock said. After which, we were headed home.

**~~oOo~~**

The next three days were a whirlwind. Monday, after applying for and getting our marriage license, Carlisle set up appointments for us to view three houses, one of which was in Rosalie's and Emmett's community. I always did love their home. It was just the right size for them, plus more when they finally decided to start a family.

The second house we saw was perfect. It was a five bedroom, two bathroom colonial style home. It had a large backyard and the previous owners even had a treehouse in one of the trees that lined the property. I could just see my little man and his friends in that treehouse. I fell in love with it instantly. It was one block over from The McCarty's. Although it was an hour away from the hospital, Carlisle said he didn't mind the commute. He said he loved the house as well, and he didn't want to take me too far away from my friends.

Renée came into town later that afternoon and went ballistic when she saw my face, and even more so when she found out Esme was now living in my old apartment. She then contacted Charlie and ripped him a new asshole for even getting me involved with the Masen family. She accused him of never giving a damn about anyone or anything except his damn job and that damned town.

While I'd always been critical of Renée for leaving Charlie, I was beginning to see her point. I know my dad loves his job, but let's face it, if Renée was really that unhappy there in Forks, I'm sure Charlie could have found work as a policeman in any city, but he chose to let her leave for the sake of his job.

Charlie apologized to me profusely, stating he didn't realize it was that bad, That Mr. Masen assured him Edward and I was just having a lovers spat, and it would all work out in the end.

"Yeah, Dad, I guess it did, just not for Edward and I," I told him coldly.

Bella, baby, please let me make this up to you, I would love to be there to give my baby girl away at her wedding."

"Dad, I'm only having a civil ceremony at the courthouse. If we decide later to have a bigger ceremony, we will revisit it at that time," I told him. I was not really ready to forgive him just yet.

"Baby, can I at least come and watch my only daughter get married?" Charlie asked. I could hear the sadness in his voice.

"Dad, I won't turn you away if you come. You're my dad, and I will always love you, I'm just not very happy with you right now. The wedding is the day after tomorrow, if you can make it, I'll have someone pick you up from the airport," I told him before he promised to be here and we disconnected the call.

Next, all the ladies were having our spa day, which I was highly looking forward to. While we were gone, Carlisle and Allistair, yes, he finally acquiesced to me calling him by just his first name, stated they had business to take care of while the ladies enjoyed our relaxation time.

When we returned from our spa afternoon, I learned Allistair and Carlisle visited with an attorney who agreed to represent both Carlisle and me as well as Esme's divorce case.

He said that Aro Volturi of Volturi and Associates came highly recommended by a colleague of his who had business dealings in the states, and we had an appointment set up for the next day. Next, I was given a draft of the documents stating I would agree to drop all assault charges against Edward Anthony Masen III, only after he relinquished all parental rights to the unborn child of Isabella Marie Swan. He showed me another document that was drafted for Edward to sign of the said action. I was still skeptical Edward would agree to sign this without further repercussions.

He advised me I didn't need to be present, that Carlisle, the attornies and he would be going to the county jail, along with Mr. Masen.

When they returned, as I suspected, Edward was outraged his father would ever agree to such an action. However, after private words with his father and their attorney, Edward reluctantly signed the paperwork. I was then handed the affidavit, dropping all charges against Edward Masen. Mr. Voltui assured me all papers would be filed with the court's first thing in the morning.

Next was the signing of the prenuptial agreements. The agreements essentially stated that if there was a disillusion of marriage within the first five years, we both would leave with only what we each brought into the marriage as assets. Any property we purchased together would be sold and the proceeds split.

The unborn child of Isabella Marie Swan would be adopted by Carlisle Xavier Cullen—Xavier, I smiled at that; and would take full responsibility for said child.

"Carlisle, are you sure this is what you want?" I asked, still unsure.

"Yes, Isabella," Carlisle said as he placed a hand on my belly. " I want this child, your child and any other children we may have to always know I am their father. I don't want there to be any separations made between Little Bean, and any other Little Peas, Pears or Apples or Oranges we make together. I want him to always know, I am his father and always will be. I want him to know I will always be there for him, through the good times and that he can always count on me, even if times are not so good and you and I are no longer together. That's what a father does," He said looking over me to his own father. I looked back to see the pride beaming on Allistairs face for his son.

After carefully reading over the document line by line, we both finally agreed to the terms and signed the paperwork.

"That is the fastest and easiest prenup I've ever handled," Mr. Volturi said. I swear, the man looks like he should be an attorney for the mob, with his thick Brooklyn accent, strong Italian features and long straight jet black hair that was pulled back into a neat ponytail.

"Don't let the looks fool you, Isabella. He's a brilliant attorney," Allistair whispered when I first took in the sight of Aro Volturi.

Mr. Volturi told Esme he would be assigning her divorce case to one of the associates, but that she shouldn't worry. He would oversee the case and Mr. J Jenks was one of the best associates in his firm.

I finally received a phone call from the photographer, Dr. Whitlock's brother-in-law Jasper. He said he was doing some work in the D.C. area and asked if Carlisle and I would be able to come to a studio he was renting. I told him I needed to call him back to confirm after I spoke with my friend to see if she was free to do my hair and make-up. He told me not to worry, that he had make-up artists and hair stylists available. That his sister-in-law told him of the circumstances and he already had some ideas in mind.

After agreeing to meet Jasper at his studio in D.C. the next morning, I sent everyone home. I was really tired and Bean had been extremely active today.

All I really wanted to do was soak in a long hot bath, however, Carlisle advised it wasn't safe for the baby to soak in a tub for more than ten minutes, especially this close to the due date. He said long hot baths tend to raise the body temperature, and that while he could make sure we would be safe, he highly advised taking a shower.

I wanted to tell him I'd have to google that fact later since I felt he just wanted to fondle me under the pretenses of us taking a shower together, but decided against it. The man did have rather skilled surgeons hands, after all.

So after making sure every inch of my body was clean and admiring the handiwork of the aesthetician who gave me an excellent wax, with just a landing strip and even bejeweling of my va-jay-jay, we got ready for bed. While I didn't have his skilled hands, he told me I had the best oral skills he'd ever witnessed, before putting his skilled fingers to good use.

"Uhh, Bella, sweetheart. I really hope we make it to the wedding," He said after I'd had the best orgasm of my life.

"Why, what's wrong?" I asked, still panting from trying to catch my breath.

"Darling, you've just lost your mucus plug," He said, showing me the gooey blob still stuck to his fingers.

"What is it? What does that mean? Am I in labor? Why don't I feel anything?" I started to panic and bombarding Carlisle with questions.

"Calm down, Bella. Are you sure you aren't feeling contractions?" He asked.

"Well, I do still feel rather tingly down there by the hands of my skilled surgeon," I said wagging my eyebrows.

"While I'm very flattered, I'm serious, Bella. You have to tell me if you start having contractions." He said.

"Carlisle, I feel completely fine. Better than fine in fact. Now lay down and get some sleep, baby, we have another long day ahead of us," I told him.

"Okay, sweetheart. Let me clean my hands and clean you up down there and we'll get some sleep," Carlisle said before getting out of bed and coming back with a warm washcloth.

The next morning, we were up by six a. m. We had to be in D.C. by nine a. m. Rose was upset she wouldn't get to me her Jasper Whitlock in person because she had to work. Heidi assured her she would send over lots of pics of the photo shoot.

Once we arrived, Carlisle and I were separated and I was sent off to hair and make-up. This was so exciting I felt like a real live fashion model.

Once I was finished with make-up, I was astounded. The bruises to my eye were invisible and the cut to my lip was barely noticeable. The make-up artist assured me that Mr. Whitlock was a miracle worker with the camera and he could photoshop any imperfections out.

When I finally met Mr. Whitlock, who told me to call him Jasper, was very pleasant and personable just like his sister-in-law and had the same southern twang. His deep soothing voice along with that twang would make any girls panties moist. If I weren't pregnant, engaged and already had a catch in Carlisle, I probably would be flirting right now.

I was then sent over to wardrobe, where Heidi was waiting for me.

"Rose, Renée and I picked these out for you. I hope you find one of them suitable," She was standing next to a clothing rack with three garment bags hanging on them

"Heidi, when did you guys do all of this?" I asked.

"Don't worry about that. Now come, my dear, let's get you dressed," she said as she began to unzip the garment bags

The first dress I loved immediately. It was a cream Grecian style dress with one shoulder that was beaded down the shoulder strap and across the empire waistline. The bustline was crossed with ruching from the bustline around to the back zipper of the torso. I felt like a Greek Goddess in the dress

"This is the one, Heidi. I don't need to see the others," I told her. It hung beautifully over my full belly. I had the biggest smile on my face. This was now starting to feel like it was really going to happen. By tomorrow, I was going to be Mrs. Carlisle Cullen.

I walked back to the studio, to find Carlisle in a black tux. He was so handsome. I couldn't wait to marry him.

"Well, I'll be damned. Ain't you just the perfect blushin' bride," Jasper said as he immediately began snapping photographs. He took shots of us in many of the traditional poses for wedding pictures.

Afterward. He had us change into two different outfits. One, where I was in a casual white maternity blouse and jeans and Carlisle in a very flattering sweater and jeans and a fedora. _Note to self: must purchase fedoras for my new husband._

"Isabella, darlin' you are a natural. Have ya ever thought about modelin'?" Jasper asked as he continued to snap pictures. I blushed.

"Right there, darlin' you are absolutely perfect, little darlin'." I could feel Carlisle stiffen every time Jasper used words of endearment.

"That's just the southern gentleman in him, baby" I assured Carlisle. "I'm marrying you tomorrow," I said to him as I smiled up at him. He returned the smile

"You bet your sweet ass you are," Carlisle said with a smirk.

"That's it, daddy, sweet talk your woman for the camera," Jasper said, steadily working his camera.

The next wardrobe change, I nearly didn't come out of the dressing room. I was first sent back to make-up so that my make-up could be darkened. Then I was given only strips of cloth, that were tied to only cover the bare essentials.

"Are you sure this is what I'm supposed to wear?" I asked as I peeped out into the photo studio.

"Come, on out darlin'. Like the good doctor here, I'm sure I've probably seen less," Jasper said.

"Not of me you haven't," I said under my breath but stepped out into the studio anyway.

"This shot, I want a very intimate close up of the two of you and the love you have for your baby," Jasper said as he positioned me sitting between Carlisle's legs. He then positioned the strips of cloth so that my belly was exposed.

"Now I want the two of you to caress your child as if you're holdin' him in your hands while he's still in your wife's belly. Can you do that, Dr. Cullen," Jasper asked Carlisle. Carlisle nodded as he kissed me sensually behind the ear as he began to caress the skin of my bare belly.

"Carlisle, I want you to look right at me," Jasper told Carlisle. Isabella, I want you to look down at your belly as if you are looking into your child's face," he told me.

"God, I've never seen a more perfect couple. Almost makes me want to settle down and have a couple of little Whitlock's bitin' at my ankles," Jasper said with a chuckle.

After we were finished with the photo shoot, we got dressed in our street clothes. Jasper then showed us the digitals of the shoot. They were amazing. Even the ones of us in casual clothing, the background was set up as though we were outside in a park.

"Jasper Whitlock, you are amazing. These pictures are absolutely stunning," I told him.

"That's because my subjects were stunning. You two make an absolutely perfect couple. I wish you all the happiness in the world, for your upcoming wedding and your new little addition," He told us, shaking Carlisle's hand kissing my cheek

"Mr. Whitlock, Jasper, how much do we owe you?" I asked.

"It's on the house, darlin'. When Charlotte said I owed her one, she really meant it. Let's just say, I got a little frisky with a few models back at her and my brother, Pete's place. And well I reckon they are still trying to figure out how to get the bubble bath out of the pool. Not to mention me still paying for that little mishap, I'm doing this as a favor to her for one of her favorite patients. Just leave me your address and as soon as I get them printed, I'll have them couriered over to ya," he told us with a brilliant smile.

"Well, thank you so much, Mr. Whitlock—Jasper. My girlfriend Rose is gonna be so sorry she didn't get to meet you. She says she's been following your work for a long time," I told him.

"Well, then. How about I include an autographed photo for your friend?" he asked.

"Oh, would you? Rose will love that." I was gushing now.

"You got it, Darlin'," Jasper said with a wink and a brilliant smile. Oh my gosh, he was a charmer. Carlisle cleared his throat.

"Come along, Isabella. We need to get you and Little Bean fed and I think you should take a nap. Thank you again, Mr. Whitlock," Carlisle said, practically dragging me from the studio. I think it was safe to say Carlisle was a little jealous. I gave a mischievous smirk to Carlisle as we were walking to the car.

"I think someone was jealous," I told him.

"I was not," Carlisle said with mock horror. "What do I have to be jealous of? I am marrying the most beautiful woman in the world and soon, I am going to be adopting the most perfect little baby in the world."

"You bet your sweet ass you are," I told him, giving his perfect ass a little pat. Carlisle gave a hearty laugh before wrapping his arms around me with his front pressed to my back as he guided us to the car.

Once we were in the car, We had lunch at a wonderful little café in the Capitol, before heading back to Baltimore.

On the drive back home, Carlisle received a phone call that our offer on the house had been accepted and we could close in a few days.

Once we got back home, I was indeed tired. More tired than I think I'd ever been. Bean seemed even more restless, and though I still was not having contractions something just didn't feel right. I decided I would take a nap.

I don't know how long I was asleep when someone started bouncing on the bed.

"Wake up sleepy head," I opened my eyes to see my mother and Rose and Heidi beaming down at me.

"What do you want?" I said sleepily

"You're coming home with me," Rose announced.

"And why am I coming home with you?"

"This is your hen night," My mother announced.

"NO!" I proclaimed.

"Come on, Bella, it's tradition," Heidi proclaimed.

"And here, look what I have," Rose said waiving a rather large manila envelope.

"What is that?" I asked.

"It's your photos from Jasper Whitlock," Rose said. I sat up excitedly to see the photographs. After handing Rose her signature photo, the girls and I went through the photo book and they 'ooohed' and "awwwed'.

"Where's Carlisle? He needs to see these," I asked.

"He let us in, then the men dragged him off for a bachelor party," Heidi squealed.

"They'd better not get him drunk," I frowned as I got up. Once again I had to go pee. Just as I was finishing up, there was a knock on the bathroom door.

"Will you give me a minute, your hen night can wait, can't a pregnant woman pee in peace?" I hollered out.

"Bella, it's me, Carlisle, can I come in?"

"Oh, of course," I told him. He slipped into the bathroom and gathered me up into his arms

"Baby, how are you feeling? Is everything okay? They are making me leave you for the night. They say it's a tradition. I don't want to leave you," he said nuzzling into my neck.

"I'm fine babe, but I don't want you to leave either," I told him as I held him close and laid my head on his chest.

"Then don't let them take me away, Bella," he said now getting on his knees and laying his head against my belly. He then began talking into my belly.

"Please be a good boy for your mommy, Bean. I know you've been through a lot in the last several days, but please just stay put for a little while longer. Your new daddy is begging you, little guy. After this is all over with, I can't wait to meet you," Carlisle said, placing little kisses all over my belly. Just then, Bean decided to give a swift kick, much harder than any of the rest and caused me to lurch forward.

"That's it, I'm not leaving. I'm a doctor, I should be here with you," Carlisle demanded.

"And so am I and she will be perfectly safe with me," Heidi said as she and Rose were prying Carlisle from me.

**~~oOo~~**

The next morning I woke up after a very unrestful sleep. I tossed and turned all night as I couldn't get comfortable. First, they left my pregnancy pillow. While they offered to go back for it, I didn't want to put them through that and tried to use regular pillows, but they were of no help. Also, Bean kicked and squirmed all night, causing me to have to move and find a comfortable position. Finally, I resigned to just sleeping on my back the entire night.

I then thought about what today was and a bright smile spread across my face. I weebled my way out of bed just as the women burst into the room.

"Happy wedding day!" they all exclaimed, including Esme. Yes, I made them stop off and invite Esme to everyone's grumbles and complaints. She was in a new city all alone, because of me and Bean. The least I could do is make her feel welcomed in our lives. She was delighted and was happy to fawn all over me like the other women. We also learned that she had become quite fond of her divorce attorney, Jason Jenks. He was an African-American man that was about ten years younger than Esme and kind of reminded you of Blair Underwood._ Cougar much!_

I had just finished having breakfast in bed and was sitting for Rose to start my hair and make-up when the contractions started. I noticed them during breakfast, but at first, I thought it was just gas.

The longer I sat the more uncomfortable I became. I would close my eyes and try to discreetly breathe through them and check the time to see how far apart they were coming.

By the time everyone was dressed and we were heading to the car, the contractions were steady at fifteen minutes apart, when Bean decided a kidney shot was the appropriate way to let mommy know, he was going to make his entrance into this world today.

"AAAAUUUUUUUUHHHHHG!" I groaned aloud as the pain shot from my back, whipped around to my belly and down my thighs. It hurt so bad, it nearly brought me to my knees.

"BELLA!" everyone screamed. Rose was immediately on the phone. My mother had already left to pick Charlie up from the airport.

"Okay, we need to get you to the hospital," Heidi proclaimed.

"NOOOO! You get me to that courthouse now! Call Charlotte and tell her to be on standby. I'm marrying this man so help me GOD if I have to deliver on the courthouse floor," I told them as I made my way to the limo Carlisle hired to pick us up.

By the time we made it to the courthouse, the contractions were now ten minutes apart. I was met by the smiling faces of Renée, Charlie and finally my Carlisle, whose faces all fell as they saw me panting and holding my belly as I exited the limo.

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!" Charlie was panicked. Everyone was now beginning to panic and everyone was trying to touch me and make sure I was okay.

"DON'T TOUCH ME! STOP TOUCHING ME AND LET ME BREATHE!" I bent over placing my hands on my knees to brace myself through the next contraction. Suddenly my dress felt too constricting, and I started tugging at my breast. Carlisle just stood there wide-eyed not sure what to do.

"YOU!" I said, pointing to Carlisle before beckoning him with my hand to come to me as everyone had backed away from me slowly when I told them I needed to breathe.

"Get me inside and let's do this," Carlisle wrapped an arm around me and I leaned into him for support. When we finally made it to the small courtroom where the weddings were being held, there were about ten couples ahead of us. Alistair pulled out his wallet and paid each of them two-hundred dollars to let us go ahead of them.

We finally were able to step up to the altar. The Officiant took one look at me and exclaimed,

"Oh, dear God, I'll try to make this as quick as possible. May I have your names and the Marriage License?"

"I'm Carlisle Cullen and this is Isabella Swan," Carlisle stated, I just nodded my head, as I was again bracing my knees through the pain.

Carlisle and Isabella, today you celebrate one of life's greatest moments and give recognition to the worth and beauties of love, as you join together in the vows of marriage.

Minister: Carlisle, do you take Isabella, to be your Wife?

"I do"

Minister: Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect her, forsaking all others and holding only unto her?

"I do"

Minister: Isabella, do you take Carlisle, to be your Husband?

"OH GOD! YEP! You betcha! Mmmmm!"

Minister: Do you promise to love, honor, cherish …"

"Yep, all the same stuff. Can you speed this up a little?

Minister: Do we have rings? Allistair handed the Minister the ring and Rose did the same. He then handed one of the rings to Carlisle and told Carlisle to repeat after him

I Carlisle, take you, Isabella, to be my wife. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, and I promise my love to you. With this ring, I thee wed.

Minister: Isabella, please repeat after me: I waved him off with my hand and took the ring.

I Isabella, take you Carlisle to be my husband. I promise to do all that other stuff you mentioned if you promise to get me the hell out of here before I drop this baby on the floor. With this ring, I thee wed," I said before slipping the ring on his finger.

Minister: Carlisle and Isabella in so much as the two of you, have agreed to live together in Matrimony, have promised your love for each other by these vows, By the powers invested in me by this state, I now declare you to be Husband and Wife.

Congratulations, you may kiss your bride. Just as Carlisle and I kissed, both our eyes widened as we looked down at our feet.

"OH GOD! My water just broke!"

* * *

**I know it was sort of predictable but hey, what can I say. The photos from the shoot are of the two photo Manips done by Midnighsun46 I use as the banner for this story and the announcement of Chapter post on my Facebook fan fiction page. I will also post pictures of the dress. Check out my Facebook page Lovely Black Butterfly Twilight Fanfiction. Thank you so much Midnightsun46 for providing those wonderful Manips.**


	9. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

_**FIVE YEARS LATER**_

Carlisle entered their home, eager to see his beautiful family. He'd had many long days at the hospital. He was home early today and relished the thought of spending some quality time with his wife and children before they started their vacation. He quickly turned off the alarm to the house as he stepped inside. What he didn't expect to see was a trail of black dirt, leading from the foyer and into the sitting area of the house.

He quickly placed his things in the cloak closet just off the foyer and decided to follow to see where the trail lead. As he entered the living room, he first spotted the twins. The two-year-olds, Carlisle Jr. or CJ as everyone took to calling him, and Bella-Rose, were sleeping peacefully in their playpen. He then eyed his wife, Bella, asleep on the sofa.

Both the playpen and the shirt covering Bella's five months pregnant belly had tiny black handprints. The kids must have really worn her out today.

Usually, in the afternoons, she had help with their five-year-old son and the twins from his grandmother, Esme. But Esme was on another vacation with her now-husband, Jason Jenks. They were visiting his parents in London. Heidi and Esme had become quite close over the years. Carlisle was taking his family to meet up with them before Bella was too far along and would be prohibited from flying.

And with the settlement she received from her former husband, she never needed to work. She helped her new husband open is own law firm, and the pair took as many vacations as he could get away from his clients.

After kissing his wife gently on the forehead, he continued to follow the trail of dirt through to the dining room an into the kitchen.

In the corner, wedged between the breakfast table and the wall of windows, was their son.

"Xavier Charles Cullen!" Carlisle called out to his son, making the small strawberry blond boy flinch at having been caught. Carlisle thought the child was absolutely beautiful as the light from the afternoon sun caught his strawberry blond curls, making the little devil look like an angel in disguise.

The child was covered in what he now knew was black soil from head to toe. The tremble of his tiny bottom lip and the tears that were welling up in his eyes nearly broke Carlisle's heart.

"You do realize your mother is going to kill you, right?" the child nodded his head as the tears began to fall.

"I broke Gampy Charlie's plant," Xavier whimpered.

"Oh son, how did you do that?" Carlisle asked his son, as he gathered the child up in his arms. Xavier only hunched his shoulders and his sad eyes pleading.

"I don't know, but I was trying to fix it. I wanted to wake up mommy, but I thought I'd better try to fix it myself so mommy won't be mad.

"So, I don't understand? How did you get the soil all through the house?"

"I got the bag of dirt from the garage, and dragged it in here," Xavier said as he pointed to the bag of topsoil near the island that had apparently caught on something and was ripped from the bottom.

"Oh dear God!" He heard Bella exclaim from the living room. Both the Cullen men eyes widen in fear. He put his son down on his feet onto the floor and opened the patio door.

"Go to the treehouse before your mother sees you. I'll get this cleaned up then I'll come to get you after she's calmed down. The little guy took off out the back door as fast as his little legs could carry him.

"Xavier, I am going to kill you!" Bella bellowed as she made her way into the kitchen. Her eyes widen in surprise, expecting to see her son, but instead, she saw the face of her handsome husband, still in his scrubs but with the same little black handprints on them as she found on her own shirt.

"What did he do?" Bella asked Carlisle

"He had an accident with your father's Calle Lily," Carlisle explained.

"No!" Bella exclaimed. Bella had tried over the years, but it seemed she just didn't have a green thumb for gardening. The only thing she managed to keep alive was one of the Calle Lily plants that were sent by one of her father's colleagues just before his funeral.

**FLASHBACK**

_After their rushed wedding, Carlisle swept his new wife into his arms and carried her out of the courthouse to their awaiting limo, only to be met in the mezzanine by The elder and junior Edwards and Alice Cullen. The two Masen men tried to block their exit only to be pulled aside by Charlie Swan, Emmett McCarty, and Allistair Cullen. The Cullen couple was aided in their escape by the women, and they all climbed into the Limo and made their way to the hospital._

_After ten more hours of grueling labor, Little Bean finally made his appearance into the world. He was the most beautiful child Carlisle had ever seen in his life. He had Bella's almond-shaped eyes, heart-shaped face, and Charlie's lips. The only features he had of his biological father were his green eyes and red hair, though it was much lighter, more of the color of Bella's mother Renée._

_He was so tiny but strong. Carlisle could tell that immediately by the way Bean gripped his finger. He only weighed seven pounds, six ounces but would be tall like his father, who stood over six feet tall, against Bella's five feet four-inch frame. Little Bean was twenty-one inches long, which could account for the strong kicks he subjected Bella to with his long legs._

_"Bella, my lovely wife, he is absolutely magnificent. But do you have a name picked out for him? We can't always call him Little Bean?" Carlisle said to his exhausted wife as he placed their little man in his wife's arms._

_As Little Bean began to suckle on her breast, she looked him over from head to toe. Counting his perfect little fingers and toes._

_"The name's I had picked out don't feel appropriate now, for a girl, I was going to name her Lilly Rose, after my best friend Rosalie Lillian. When I found out he was a boy, Edward wanted him named after him, to follow the tradition of their family. But now…" She trailed off._

_"Now, I think I want him to have a part of your name. For his first name, I think I like Xavier," she said to her husband with a hopeful smile that he at least liked his own middle name._

_"Bella, honey, I'm honored," Carlisle said as he kissed his wife lightly on her forehead and cupped a hand over Xavier's downy soft head as he continued to feed._

_All too soon the nurse came to take little Xavier to the nursery for testing and so Bella could get some much-needed rest._

_When Bella woke up she was alarmed that they hadn't returned her baby to her. Carlisle was waiting patiently in a chair for his wife to wake up. He smiled softly and took his wife's hand._

_"What's wrong, Carlisle? Where's my baby?" Bella began to panic_

_"Bella, sweetheart. The doctors want to run some more test on Xavier. They seemed to notice a slight yellowing of his eyes and need to test his liver function," Carlisle explained. Tears started to well up in Bella's eye at the thought something may be wrong with her precious baby._

_"Let's not panic, honey. Infantile jaundice is actually quite common in newborns. He'll need to stay in the nursery under a special light in a sort of incubator called a Bili-light. Hopefully, it will clear up overnight. If not he may need to stay for a day or two and then he should be fine to come home. They are running the tests just as a precaution," Carlisle continued to explain as he climbed onto the bed with his new wife and held her close to him._

_"He was just so perfect," Bella said, sniffling._

_"He still is, honey. There are usually no long term effects and he'll be just as perfect," Carlisle assured his wife._

_"I suggest you get as much sleep as possible, we are going to have our hands full with a new baby and moving.  
"Oh, yeah. I forgot all about that. Are you excited to be moving into our first home?" Bella asked Carlisle as she stifled a yawn._

_"I am. I'm even more excited to have my new wife in our new bed," he said nuzzling into his wife's neck._

_"Well, you just hold your damn horses, Speedy Gonzalez. That particular cheese is off limits for six-weeks," Dr. Charlotte Whitlock said as she entered the birthing suite._

_"Six weeks. Oh, Charlotte. I can take your joking, but that's cruel even for you," Carlisle said with a chuckle._

_"I ain't jokin' you can get your jollies off any way you see fit. Use your five finger discount or fuck that pretty little mouth of hers, I don't rightly care, but you will stay out of that particular cookie jar for six-weeks," Charlotte told him looking deadly serious._

_"But we're newlyweds," Carlisle said incredulously._

_"And you'll still be newlyweds in six-weeks time. Now get the hell up so I can check on my patient," She stood there with her arms crossed and tapped her foot waiting for him to get going. Carlisle stood up, stuffed his hands in his front pockets, and pouted like a two-year-old as he left the room._

_"He's so fun to fuck with," Charlotte said as she began to check Bella over. She gave Bella the all clear to be discharged the next day._

_Reluctantly, Bella and Carlisle went home without their son as he was still undergoing light treatment for what had been tested to only be physiologic __jaundice__ and should be released to go home the following day_

_Unbeknown to anyone, The remaining Masen family had devised a plan, getting Tanya, Edward's new girlfriend to pose as a nurse and kidnap Xavier._

_It had almost been successful, except the junior Edward had not expected to find Charlie Swan at the airport, as he exited the taxi with the baby at passenger boarding. _

_Charlie had not yet checked his luggage, and discreetly pulled his service revolver from his suitcase, quietly walked up behind Edward and placed his revolver at the back of Edward's head._

_"Son, just hand me my grandson, and I will let you be on your way, Charlie said expecting Edward not to do anything foolish with a baby in his arms._

_"Okay, Charlie. Just lower the gun, and I'll give you little Edward," Edward said as his shoulders slumped._

_"His name is Xavier," Charlie said as he lowered his gun. He quickly tucked it at the small of his back. By then there were officers from Baltimore police and the TSA approaching the scene. Charlie quickly pulled his badge to show he was a police officer, as he heard the bang and felt the burning sensation in his gut. Edward had shot him in the stomach._

_"HIS NAME IS EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN IV!" Edward yelled at him as he watched the man he thought would one day be his father-in-law collapse to the ground._

_Edward was slowly losing a grip on reality. He stood there shaking, trying desperately not to drop his son. The child was now screaming from the loud noises surrounding him_

_The other officers tried desperately to get to a bleeding Charlie that was laying on the ground but was held a bay by Edward waving the gun about. _

_Edward felt sorry for what he'd done to Charlie, and in his mind, as to not make him suffer any longer, he shot Charlie between the eyes. He then battled between putting the gun to his own head and that of his son's. The other officers were trying to talk him into giving them the infant when Edward got down on his knees with the child, gently kissed him on the forehead as he told him he was sorry as he placed him in the arms of his now dead grandfather, before placing the gun in his mouth and blowing his own brains out._

_Bella had been beside herself, at first, blaming Carlisle for making her leave her newborn son in the hospital._

_They finally received the call, they'd been both hoping for and also dreading. Officer Peter Whitlock called and advised them to come to the precinct to collect their son. She profusely apologized to Carlisle for blaming him. Carlisle understood she had only been lashing out in frustration and anger and told her he didn't blame her. He was partly blaming himself, saying he was torn between wanting to take care of her and to be there for their son. Carlisle felt he had already broken the promise he made to Xavier before he was even born; to always be there for him._

_Upon hearing the news that her father had been killed, trying to save her son; she wanted to honor his memory, and gave her son his grandfathers name._

**END FLASHBACK.**

From that day forward, Carlisle vowed to always protect his son. Even if it meant he needed to protect him from his mother.

Just then, they heard the all too familiar booming laughter coming from the living room. That would be Emmett bringing four-year-old Heidi Rene home. He kept Heidi and Rose and his daughter, Emmalee during the afternoon when they got out of pre-school.

After their six-week recoupment period. Carlisle and Bella fucked like rabbits over every square inch of their new home and ended up with Irish twins. Xavier and Heidi ended up being eleven months apart. Carlisle and Bella were taking Emmalee with them to London, as Heidi wouldn't want to be parted from her best friend for that long. The two had been inseparable from infancy until now, as Bella and Rosalie were pregnant with the girls at the same time and they were born only a week apart.

"What did that curly headed devil do this time? Emmett said still laughing.

"He broke Charlie's potted Calle Lily and tried to replant it in a different pot. And by pot, I mean one of Bella's dutch ovens.

"OH HOLY HELL, BELLS" Emmett said still laughing.

"Em, not funny," Bella said as she looked up at the big man with a scowl on her face.

"And you," she quickly turned on Carlisle.

"Yes, dear?" Carlisle said giving her his best innocent look. She couldn't be mad at him. He'd promised he would always protect her and their children. He was only doing his job after all, even if that meant protecting their son from her wrath.

"You get this cleaned up so I can at least make us dinner. I'm going to take a bath and I expect this place to be at least clean enough for me to cook in," she said as she threw up her hands and stomped off upstairs

"I'll run home and grab my shop vac and I'll help you get this cleaned up. In the meantime, you'd better go get the little dirt devil.

"Just get up as much of the dirt as you can Em. I'm taking everyone out to dinner and I'll hire a cleaning service to come and do a deep clean while we're gone. Are you and Rose free?

'Hells yeah! I'll call Rose and tell her to meet us there," Emmett said as he left to retrieve the shop vac.

Carlisle headed out the patio to get his little scared son from the treehouse. Who knew this would be his life after letting that cute little pregnant woman in for a simple meal.

The End.

* * *

**This has been fun to write. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I'm almost sorry to mark this completed. But I'm also very proud of myself. Take care everyone until next time.**


	10. OUTTAKE

**This is just a small outtake. This is another plot bunny from the Facebook Twi-Fiction plot bunny farm. It also ties up some loose ends of questions from reviewers. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**BELLA POV**

As I made my way upstairs, I looked at what used to be a perfectly white maternity t-shirt, to the now stained with dirty black handprints and had to chuckle a little. How does one little boy get into so much mischief?

At times, I wonder if this is Edward's personality of mischievousness genetically instilled in my perfect little boy.

Speaking of, I must remember to tell Carlisle that the date for Alice's parole hearing was coming up so he can take time off from the hospital.

After the whole kidnapping incident. Edward Masen II was disbarred and sent to prison for seven to ten on conspiracy to commit kidnapping. Tanya Denali who did the actual kidnapping, even though she was coerced by Edward III took a plea bargain and sang like a canary on the whole lot of them after she was seen on camera taking Xavier from the nursery. I could kill that wench for putting my baby at risk. He had to spend another three days under that damned light because of the time loss when she took him. She received three years in prison and three years on house arrest and five years probation. Alice, who was only a conspirator after the fact only received a sentence of five to seven years.

I ran my bath water, _Fuck Carlisle and the not soaking in a tub. I need this after the day I've had. _After placing the lavender bath salts in the water, I lower my body down in the tub and an audible sigh escapes me as I take in the soothing scent of the lavender and let the warmth of the water envelope me.

I think back over everything Xavier has gotten into over the years. No, it's not just Xavier and his penchant for mischievousness.

There was the time Heidi and Emmalee decided it would be fun to do each other's make-up using Rose's make-up kit.

Then there were the twins and their constant jailbreaks from the crib. CJ would get on his knees while Bella-Rose would climb on his back to climb over the rails. We eventually had to buy another crib and separate the two, however that still didn't stop CJ.

Then there was the time Xavier's perfect little angel face was covered in soot when he decided it would be fun to explore the exhaust of Uncle Em's Hummer. It took three baths to get all of the black soot out of his hair. _I wonder how long before we don't feel topsoil on the bottoms of our feet this time? Maybe we should hire a cleaning service while we're gone to do a deep cleaning._

Then there was just last week when Heidi want to bake a cake for Daddy's birthday and was covered with flour from head to toe.

And then there's the time I asked the two of them, Heidi and Xavier, to clean up their room. Only to discover they threw everything out of the upstairs window onto the front lawn. _YAY! That was really fun to explain to the homeowners association. _The room was super clean though.

I don't understand how they can get into so much mischief. I don't remember ever being like this when I was a child. Maybe I should ask Renée. All I remember was I was always reading. It's not like I don't buy them books and games to keep them entertained.

Let's just hope little Allysen Carly or Allen Carl here has more of my personality.

"You will be mommy perfect little angel won't you?" I say to this Little Bean as I rub a soothing hand over my belly.


End file.
